Future's Past
by vicar-dibley
Summary: This story is a translation of "Wenn Vergangenheit zur Gegenwart wird" by cat copper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story was first published on livejournal by **cat_coppe**r in German **"Wenn Vergangenheit zur Gegenwart wird". **She gave me permission to publish the translation I did for her. So, here it is. Cat_copper did a wonderful job. Please enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Future's Past**

**Prologue**

She thought it had stopped. But no! It was unbelievable. To ignore it did not bring the sought after success neither did refraining to reason. She, Miranda Priestly, feared and admired by many, was the one who was in control not the other way round. The distraction provided by her employees' incompetence was only temporary because as soon as she was alone in her office those unwanted and uncontrollable feelings were back with force. It wouldn't even stop when she returned home. Quite the contrary! The cause of all this, Andrea Sachs, was very much alive.

Ever since that ungrateful person had left those feelings grew stronger and stronger. Thankfully enough, another distraction was coming her way. Nigel stormed into her office and after a short pause launched into a hasty explanation about problems with the wrong outfits being delivered for the next photo-shoot.

* * *

A few blocks away in another office.

"I honestly can't come... Yes, I know. I'm really sorry but... No, that's not... I've got a lot of work, really... Okay, I'll call you... Yeah, bye!" Andrea ended her phone call with a sigh.

Despite the noise of conversations and the constant clacking of keyboards her thoughts started to wander off and everything else faded into the background. That's something that seemed to happen more often lately. It had been Nate on the phone, asking if they could spend the weekend together. Like many times before she had declined. He hadn't been pleased that much had been evident but his presence would have been too much for her right now. They had agreed to give their relationship another chance but it wasn't that easy and Andy knew she was the reason why. Or rather her newly awakened feelings for the Queen of Fashion Miranda Priestly. Great, just when she thought she could make a new start and leave _Runway_ behind. But no! The woman still ruled her life. She had even started to dream about her if she could sleep for a change.

"Why did I ever have to meet her", she muttered.

* * *

After Nigel had left her office, her thoughts were again occupied by her former assistant.

"Why did I ever have to meet her?" Miranda was angry.

Suddenly, without noticing anybody entering, said former assistant was standing right in front of her desk.

"Andrea?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Once again, please!**

"Andrea?"

She couldn't hide the perplexity in her otherwise professional and icy voice. Andrea obviously felt the same because she stared at Miranda as if she were a ghost. The whole situation became more surreal by the minute. Andrea wore the same awful clothes she had the first time they had met and exactly the same haircut. Fortunately for Miranda she was already seated. She hated surprises and therefore was quite ill-humoured.

"There is no sensible reason for YOU to be here. Dressed like that, of all things. I was of the impression that you have acquired at least a bit of a sense of fashion during your time at _Runway_. Obviously I was wrong."

The younger woman looked at her outfit, then at Miranda. "I thought so too!"

That was definitely not what Miranda had expected. Whatever insult she meant to throw at Andrea simply evaporated. She got up and walked over to her office windows.

"Then stop wasting my time! Say what you came here to say and then leave!"

"I would like to but I haven't got the slightest idea why I'm here or how I got here", Andrea said flabbergasted.

Miranda turned around and pierced her with eyes turned to slits. "You happen to suddenly appear out of thin air only to tell me that you have no idea why you are here?"

Andrea recognised that tone, she took a step back ready to bolt from the room if necessary. She really had no idea why she was in Miranda's office.

"Miranda, please, I truly don't know. One moment I was at work, writing an article and the next I'm in front of your desk. Believe it or not but I don't own these clothes anymore and I'm very certain that only two minutes ago I wore something completely different."

One of them had clearly lost her mind and as far as Miranda was concerned it wasn't her.

"Emily!"

It only took the redhead the blink of an eye to appear in Miranda's office with a panicky expression on her face and a notepad in hand.

"Yes, Miranda?"

Miranda raised a sceptical eyebrow. Didn't Emily just wear something else?

"Why is she here?"

That question was unexpected. Hadn't Miranda wanted to conduct the job interviews herself because the candidates she had chosen were completely inadequate? All that was left for her was the hope to escape unscathed repeating her "I love my job" mantra.

"Uhm, HR sent her for the job of the second assistant. She is completely hopeless, so...", was how far Emily got with her explanation.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Miranda asked with a dangerously low voice.

Nigel entered her office just as Emily attempted to launch into another explanation.

"I got the exclusives on the Cavalli with Gwyneth. But..." He stopped midsentence, looked at Emily then at Andrea with a disparaging glance. "Who is that sad little person? Are we doing a for and after piece I don't know about?"

Two people in the office were completely stunned and the third tried to suppress a smile at the comment. Miranda knew that Nigel had actually liked Andrea, they had even become friends. So why would he act as if he didn't know her at all? Just like Emily. Nigel's words caused a déja vu with Miranda, suddenly remembering when she had heard it before all the while Andrea looked hurt. There were two possible explanations, either she was due for retirement or the Ice Queen has been sent to hell. Any possibility was certainly better then reliving the past.

"I should go", Andrea said and turned to leave. Ready to end this farce.

"Andrea! Our conversation isn't over yet", Miranda called out, forcing Andrea to stop dead in her tracks. Miranda looked at her employees, "We'll talk about it later, Nigel."

He merely nodded and left.

"Emily, no interruptions. That's all."

Andrea was the first to break the silence after they were alone again.

"All right, Miranda. What is going on?" She asked slightly angry. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, life taught her another lesson. As if it wasn't bad enough that her feelings were in a jumble, now her mind was, too.

With a soft sigh Miranda sat down again and only now did she see the newspapers on her desk. She had read them already and thrown them away. She looked at the date on one of them and couldn't believe her eyes. Miranda closed her eyes, hoping everything would be over when she opened them again, but no such luck.

"I have no idea what's going on either, believe me or not. But I can guess", offered the silver haired woman cryptically.

Andrea didn't like to play games right now. "What's your guess? Could you be a bit more specific, just for once?"

"You didn't recognise anything?" Miranda asked. She knew she was trying her former assistant's patience but Andrea must have realised it as well, mustn't she?

"The only thing I recognise was that former colleagues treated me like a complete and utter stranger.

The moment she said that she remembered a few things. The clothes, she and Miranda wore were the same and the same was true for Emily and Nigel. Nigel...exclusive rights for Cavalli pictures. It sounded familiar, as well as his comment. She had heard it before, probably on that same day. Realisation dawned. Of course, why didn't she recognise it? Her job interview with Miranda. With big unbelieving eyes she stared at Miranda.

* * *

Outside Miranda's office:

"Goodness! What was that?" Nigel asked.

Emily just shrugged, "The fashion accident or Miranda?"

"I don't know but Miranda acted strange."

"Don't let her hear that! I don't want to think what she might do to you."

"What I want to know is what they are talking about. And besides, I face danger every day", he replied with a small grin.

Emily looked at the closed office door then back at Nigel.

"Don't we all, one way or the other?"

Grinning broader he turned and while he walked away he said, "Tell me when it's safe to interrupt again."

The redhead merely grunted when the phone called for attention.

* * *

Andrea had started to pace in front of Miranda's desk.

"It's impossible. Something like that only happens in movies or books but not in real life. This has to be a dream. There has to be another explanation. It's far more plausible that you just made this all up to get back at me for Paris."

If Andrea kept this up she was going to lose her countenance and that wouldn't do.

"Don't be silly! I wouldn't have waited over a month and you would still be without a job, if that's what it is. Could you please stop pacing and sit down?"

The brunette stopped, looked at Miranda and pulled up the nearest chair to sit down.

"Right. That sounds reasonable. What are you going to do now? Would you like to start all over again?" She asked suspiciously.

"Your start at _Runway_ would be easier, at least", Miranda said, leaving Andrea to wonder if she was serious. Good thing she already knew what was going to come. Good times and bad times. One look at the younger woman and she knew without a doubt what would indeed be good about it. Andrea would be back by her side.

That woman's nerve! Incredible! Now that she knew what was going to happen at _Runway_ she certainly wouldn't go through it again. Or would she? Their eyes met and she briefly saw that spark in those blue eyes. It has been there, if only for a short moment. Something was stirring inside her, something that had caused sleepless nights and unsettling thoughts for days now. Feelings that already looked forward to be near Miranda again, waiting hopefully that she would call her name when needing something. She took a deep breath to regain her bearing.

"You can't be serious! I didn't leave Runway and fashion for naught."

The words pierced her heart like a knife. Was working for her again such an appalling thought for Andrea? She had never really cared what people thought about her and countless others would give anything for a second chance. She always had been single-minded to reach her goal, but then this naïve girl stepped into her life and walked right into her heart and mind without realising it. After Paris she knew, not everybody wanted to be like her. Some people had other ideals.

"I didn't forget. After all, you are the only one that left me like that."

Their conversation had taken a turn Andrea didn't like. Although, she knew she had been right back then, she still felt guilty.

"Miranda, during my time at _Runway_ I drifted apart from my friends and my family without realising it. I would have lost myself eventually. When you betrayed Nigel and told me I had done the same to Emily, I knew I was giving up everything that's important to me." She was more honest than she intended to be.

The older woman looked thoughtfully at Andrea. She did have a point the fashion world was reigned by superficiality and pretence. Andrea made her painfully aware of this fact. Everybody was free to be a part of it or leave. This young woman was different she was nothing like all the others. She wouldn't give her life for this but she had hired her nonetheless. After Andrea had left she had often wondered why she had hired her in the first place and the reason became more apparent every day since she was gone. It was her humanity, openness and cordiality towards everybody, even her and that mesmerised her in a way she had never experienced before. She swallowed her rising emotions.

"What I did in Paris had been necessary. I made _Runway_. I couldn't let them take it away from me just like that. But that doesn't mean I have no heart. After our return I did everything I could to make it up to Nigel."

That thought of having judged Miranda wrong caused a strange feeling in her stomach and she looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...", she started but was interrupted by Miranda.

"I demand the best from my employees and nothing impossible", the older woman said softly.

Andrea raised her head with outrage. "Nothing impossible? You asked me to get an unpublished manuscript, in case you have forgotten."

"But you did it, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but...", she tried to object.

"Andrea we can discuss this at another time but shouldn't we try to work together for now? Only until we know what's going on and we can return to our time", Miranda suggested. She became more and more aware how of much she had missed Andrea.

The younger woman thought about it for a moment. "All right, but I won't get you a flight during the hurricane now, either."

Miranda couldn't suppress a smile any longer. "You are incorrigible. I'll see you tomorrow. On time. Remember, I don't want to wait for my coffee."

"Good to know that some things never change", she got up with a big smile on her face.

She went to the door and turned again, "Until tomorrow."

Miranda merely nodded unbeknownst to herself a soft smile remained on her lips when Andrea had left her office. She regained her bearing and called Emily to inform her that Andrea would be the new assistant.

* * *

Andrea felt the gaze piercing her back when she passed Emily's desk. Her thoughts were running wild while she was waiting for the elevator. Her life, her job at the _Mirror_, her time at _Runway_. Nothing of this had ever happened? A whole year had just vanished but why was Miranda also remembering it? Remembering her? Another thought suddenly entered her brain and she had no idea how to deal with it – Nate. If this year had never happened they would still be together.

„Why does this always happen to me? Damn!" She silently cursed. The soft sound of the opening elevator door was her only answer. Andrea knew what she needed right now, a long walk to get her thoughts together.

* * *

Emily raised her head curiously when the office door opened and a smiling Andrea Sachs exited. She looked suspiciously at her when she walked towards the elevator. But then Miranda was asking for her.

"Emily!"

She quickly grabbed her notepad and rushed into the office. She couldn't believe what she was told.

"Andrea Sachs will be the new assistant. Make everything ready and tell Nigel I want to see him."

Emily managed to suppress an astonished "What?" and instead got out a "Yes, Miranda."

"That's all", Miranda waved her out of her office.

Miranda smiled when Emily had left. Some things truly never change. Now it was of the utmost importance to remember everything that was important for the next issue. At home she could think about the rest. Home brought the memory of something or rather somebody else – Stephen. If this was really the past she would still be married. „Damn!" She cursed.

Well, one thing after the other. First of all she had to get through the day without raising too much suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Everyday Life**

After Andrea had left the Elias-Clarke building she was walking aimlessly through the streets of New York. She didn't care where she was or that people shouted "Hey, watch out!" when she bumped into them. In front of a small fashion shop she stopped and looked at the shopping window without seeing what was on display. Being back in the past without being able to fight it was her chance to have a relationship with Nate. But the thought alone had no appeal whatsoever. The idea of working for Miranda again was like a magnetic pull, this woman was drawing her in.

What was it Nate had said once? "The person whose calls you take that's the relationship you are in!" - and he had been right without really knowing it. After she had left Runway she realised how she missed to work for Miranda or rather Miranda herself. The way she moved. Her gaze that made her blush to the roots because you felt exposed. Her voice, quiet and sharp like a knife. Andy had never been able to say no to her but could she now? Despite everything Nate was a good guy. How could she tell him that her feelings for him weren't the same anymore? The vibrating of her mobile phone roused her from her thoughts. She rummaged in her bag for it and the caller ID was announcing the one person she last wanted to talk to right now.

She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and answered the phone. "Hi, Nate", she greeted him with few words.

"Hey, sweetheart! Is your job interview already over?"

"Yes, I got the job." She tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"That's great. Let's meet Lily and Doug to celebrate!"

Just great! She had to come up with a good excuse because the last thing she needed was a little get-together. Maybe a little white lie would do the trick.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have to prepare a few things for tomorrow and get to bed early, if I don't want to be late. Wouldn't look good on my first day, would it?" She said and thought she sounded quite convincing.

"Aw, come on! We won't be too long."

Andy tried very hard to suppress a loud sigh. She didn't want to alienate him but it couldn't be helped. She wasn't the kind of person who could fake emotions convincingly.

"I would love to but not tonight, okay?"

"Okay, see you at home. I love you."

"Until tonight. Bye!" She ended the call without her own words of love.

* * *

"Emily!" Miranda called, rushing out of her office. "Tell Roy to wait downstairs!"

"Yes, Miranda", Emily obeyed and grabbed the receiver. She stopped in mid-motion because her boss was still standing in front of her, waiting. Her job would have been much easier if she could read people's minds. What else could Miranda want?

She got her answer right away. "My coat! I have no intention of moving in", Miranda hissed saucily.

Emily suppressed the urge to hit her head on her desk for being so thoughtless. She jumped up and handed Miranda her coat and right after called Roy to tell him to wait in front of the building.

Miranda was already in the elevator on her way downstairs, wondering why most of her employees were so incompetent. It was bad enough to endure it every day in all kinds of ways but to relive it was simply inhumane and unbearable. She already dreaded the meeting with her actually ex-husband, the most ignorant man who had ever walked the earth. Compared to his kisses she treated her employees lovingly; even a gorilla was more sensitive than him.

Even she needed a strong shoulder from time to time. Somebody who would listen, when she came home and everything had gone down the drain. Somebody to support her and be strong for her. Somebody who loved her, not her money or her fame. Past disappointments like those were the reason she married him. Only to realize that he was just another mistake.

Miranda left the building and climbed into the waiting car. On her way home she had enough time to think about the whole situation and how she would deal with it. One thing she knew for certain though, this time it was her who would file for divorce not him. Good thing she knew that the twins wouldn't be too sad about it. The ringing of her mobile phone stopped her reflections. She answered it only to regret it the minute she realized who called. The question how to deal with him was answered that very moment. Stephen wasn't only the worst husband he was also the worst liar. He had to work late and didn't know when he would be home.

He could have just said he was late because of a lovers tryst with his mistress. Miranda ended the call without another word and wondered why she had even remarried. Maybe she had been afraid to wake up one day only to realize the she was all alone.

The car stopped in front of the townhouse and after she had closed the front door her only desire was to get out of her high heels. With a glass of wine she retired to her study where she got comfortable in a chair to enjoy a moment of peace before her daughters returned from a friend's house and the quiet would be over.

After dinner she would tuck in the twins, look at the Book which Emily would have brought by then. Afterwards she would go to bed in one of the guest rooms, so she wouldn't start her day with the rogue who was actually already out of her life.

Miranda had to admit that she was curious and giddy and a wee bit insecure about tomorrow. Miranda Priestly wasn't insecure, never! And she certainly never felt like a teenager! This was all Andrea's fault.

* * *

Standing in the queue at Starbucks Andy felt like she had gone nuts. Getting up at an ungodly hour just to be at the office only a few seconds before Miranda was prove enough. At least, after a year of experiencing it, she was used to Miranda firing rapid orders at her. Her first day at work was forever burned into her brain, so she could easily remember what clothes she had worn. A skirt with already fading colours and her cerulean blue sweater. During her time at Runway her style had improved perceptively, thanks to Nigel. Afterwards she had tried to keep it up, only not to that extent. She just couldn't refrain from playing a joke on Miranda by wearing the same clothes like she had on her first day at Runway.

"What can I get you?" The barista asked without even trying to sound nice.

Andrea had no difficulty placing her order. "Three cups of coffee with room for milk and one Latte with no foam, extra strong."

The barista looked suspiciously but hastened to get her order. She paid and with her comfortable shoes and her coffee she ran towards the Elias-Clarke building. When she wasn't in a hurry she could manoeuvre through the crowd without spilling the coffee. One thing was for certain though, she would be the first assistant to fetch the coffee in record time. With a smirk she stepped into the elevator.

"Well, Miranda, I hope you know what you got yourself into", she thought.

She didn't care that people stared at her, the living and breathing fashion disaster. She would show them, but not today. For now she had to pretend to be the new girl who didn't know anything. The elevator door opened and she hurried towards her "new" desk.

Like she had predicted, Miranda had only arrived shortly because she could see Emily taking Miranda's coat and bag from her desk. She was putting it into the closet when Miranda stepped out from her office.

"Emily tell the new assistant that I want my coffee in five minutes."

Just as Emily opened her mouth for another "Yes, Miranda" Andy beat her to it.

"I thought now would be better", she tried to sound as indifferent as possible. Which turned out to be difficult, because she had to suppress a laugh when she saw the two astonished faces looking at her.

Miranda was the first to recover. "Bring it to my office and then Emily will give you your instructions." After a glance at her first assistant she added, "You will have to wait though until she is done doing a guppy impersonation."

Andrea shrugged her shoulders when Emily cast her a questioning glance when she passed her on the way into Miranda's office. She put the coffee on the desk and just as she was turning to leave Miranda called out again, "Andrea!"

The girl turned towards Miranda, she knew that look with which the editor was gazing at her from head to toe. She simply had to tease Miranda with her choice of clothes, it was just too tempting.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently.

Right now Emily would have suffered from a heart-attack at this question because nobody ever dared to speak with the editor-in-chief of Runway in that manner.

"Why are you dressed like this again?" Miranda avoided the word clothes at any cost and looked reproachfully at Andrea. It didn't seem to have any effect on the girl because Andrea still stood there with an innocent smile.

"First of all, I'm still new and still have to learn about fashion and maybe I could hear the journey of my sweater's colour again", she said cheekily.

The eyes of the older woman turned to slits before she just shook her head. Miranda couldn't be mad at Andrea, no matter how hard she tried.

"You really haven't changed one bit", she groaned.

"Why thank you", Andrea said friendly and left the office. Andrea knew she had gone a bit far but Miranda's reaction was interesting.

Back in the outer office Emily started telling her about her task or rather it was a lecture.

"You are lucky she didn't bite your head off after what you did. Maybe she feels sorry for you. When she calls you jump up immediately. You will not leave your desk while I'm gone. Never! Which goes both ways. Got it?"

Andrea agreed like a good child with a nod and asked ignorantly, "Not even if I have to pee?"

Emily looked admonishingly at Andrea, "The last one who did that works for a TV magazine now."

Andrea was sitting behind her desk while she had to endure more instructions about her duties. Emily closed the lecture with, "And I will accompany Miranda to Paris Fashion Week." She returned to her desk, opposite Andrea, when Nigel was holding a pair of high heels under her nose.

"You will need them, size 4 I suppose."

"That's right", she agreed. It was amazing, even the second time. How did he know that?

* * *

Emily had to stay to wait for the Book, Andrea bid her good bye on the way to the elevator and Emily answered with a murmured, "Yes, yes."

The elevator door opened and she wanted to step in when somebody rushed by her directly into the cabin. Andrea could have said who it was without even looking.

"Would you like me to wait for the next one, Miranda?" Andy wanted to slap herself for becoming insecure again.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Do you want to leave or keep Emily company?" So she permitted Andrea to ride with her on the elevator.

Andrea got in and pressed the button for the ground floor. She had her back to Miranda, who stood against the back wall, looking with rapt interest at her. Andrea seemed to be suddenly nervous and insecure which was confusing after she had shown such brazenness in the morning. Nobody has ever been so open to her. It was the first time in weeks, since Paris, that work has been easy and knowing what to expect wasn't the only reason. It felt like she had found what seemed lost.

"How long?" She finally asked Andrea.

She turned her head to Miranda, a question in her eyes. "I know you don't like to be asked questions but what do you mean?"

"Your change of style fashion wise", she said impatiently.

Andrea turned around completely. "You will have to be patient for a little while longer, even if it is not your strong suit." For a short moment she could detect a bristling and, this was nearly unbelievable, a disappointed expression on Miranda's face. As fast as it had come it was gone, replaced by the usual indifference. Andrea was nearly convinced it had been just her imagination. Being near Miranda and her feelings for the older woman were playing tricks on her, or maybe not? Looking at Miranda she knew she wouldn't turn her back to her again.

"Since patience isn't one of my virtues I would prefer if you wouldn't make me wait too long."

She could have simply said that she couldn't wait to see Andrea in those black boots and that dress. Miranda could probably pretend and keep her emotions in check but having Andrea by her side again fuelled a fire she had thought dead. It couldn't be denied any longer that Miranda Priestly had fallen in love with her former and new assistant. No matter what but Andrea couldn't leave her again like she had done in Paris.

Andrea couldn't suppress a broad smile any longer. "I knew you liked it."

Just as Miranda opened her mouth to answer the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She and Andrea stepped out. Not the fact that they were walking towards the exit together but the fact that somebody had exited the elevator with her let people pause and stare at her. Miranda's town car was already waiting and before Andrea could bid her good bye Miranda beat her to it.

"You don't have to take that horrible underground. I can take you", she offered.

Brown eyes widened with surprise. "That's not necessary, I don't..."

"Don't be silly. Get in", she commanded.

She hesitated shortly but got in sliding to the other side and Miranda followed her. Andrea told the driver her address and the car turned from the curb. Both women kept their gaze to the window, when finally the younger woman couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Thank you, for sparing me the lecture about my sweater."

"You know how I hate to repeat myself." Miranda took off her sunglasses and looked straight at Andrea.

Brown eyes met blue. Andrea felt her heart hammering in her chest. Images from her last dream were flitting in front of her mind's eyes. One, were they were kissing gently and afterwards leaving a trace of tender ministrations all over Miranda's body.

Miranda nearly got lost in those brown eyes, thinking about the dream she recently had. About Andrea's touches, her hands that were gliding softly over her skin. About lips, mapping every inch of her body. She returned to the present when she felt a pair of lips on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: J'attendais**

Andrea didn't know what had just happened. One moment she got lost in those blue eyes and in the next she was kissing Miranda. The sudden thought that Miranda could make her life a living hell vanished by the intoxicating feeling of the kiss. The movement of Miranda's lips was so tender and the slightest of pressure told her that the editor was kissing her back. With one hand Andrea caressed Miranda's silver hair while she put the other on her left thigh.

Miranda's head was spinning at the onslaught of emotions whirling inside her. But this wasn't just a dream, it was real. Andrea's lips against her own felt so right, as if it was always meant to be. All worries, doubts and even the consequences have become unimportant at this very moment. She didn't know how long they had kissed but when it ended she realized the car had stopped at the curb.

"Miranda", Andrea softly breathed. "I... it." She tried to find a proper explanation for what had just happened but was silenced by a finger on her lips. Her gaze was gliding from the hand to the arm along to the shoulder, to the throat to finally come to rest at the face when her heart suddenly stopped. Miranda's eyes looked lovingly into her own, her cheeks had a pink tint and her smile was so gentle and honest that she nearly forgot to breath.

The silver haired woman leaned slowly forward and whispered into Andy's ear.

"Et je rêvais longues années, longue indolence. Où rien ne se passe mais où rien ne s'oublie. J'allais sereine et sans connaître. Le moindre feu d'une absence. Ce n'est qu'en te croisant. Que j'ai su, j'ai compris. J'attendais, j'attendais. Et je revais longues annees, longue indolence. Ou rien ne se passe mais ou rien ne s'oublie. j'ai attendu te Andrea."

When she drew back she looked into Andrea's questioning face and put a hand against her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The younger woman nodded and on wobbly knees and a little confused she climbed out of the car. When the car drove off she watched longingly until she couldn't see it any longer. She couldn't see Miranda putting on her sunglasses and letting her face become an emotionless mask again.

The French words Miranda had whispered into her ear where still vibrating through her body. She neither knew their meaning nor did she know what this meant for them. One thing she knew with utmost certainty though, she wanted to feel those lips on her own again and she would do anything to see that smile again. She briefly looked up to the windows of her apartment and had a hunch that Nate was already at home. Andrea unlocked the front door and climbed the stairs to her apartment although she would have preferred to be somewhere else right now.

* * *

Miranda was so early next morning that the first employees were just arriving one by one. As usual Emily arrived shortly before seven and paled considerably when she found Miranda in her office. Had she missed a call? That was nearly impossible. What was going on? She better sat down to wait if her boss needed anything.

It was true, she never showed up in the office before half past eight. Not because she wanted to sleep in but to get any sleep at all. To go over the Book usually lasted until after midnight because when it was delivered she didn't start to work on it right away but spent time with the twins until it was time for them to go to bed. To the outer world she was the cold business woman for whom her work was more important than anything else. Most people didn't know her other, private side though and didn't know that her children were the most important thing in the world. She often tried to compensate her bad conscience by means of fulfilling all their wishes. Miranda knew it was the wrong way so she tried to find a balance between her job and her girls. To keep that balance she needed a partner to support her but that she lacked completely.

"Do you miss your coffee or is there another reason why you keep staring at your screen?" A familiar voice teased.

First her gaze fell on the tray with the coffee which was just right in front of her then she looked over the rim of her glasses into the most pleasing face. A set of doe brown eyes sparkled roguishly at her.

"Let's say the coffee and a sleepless night", Miranda played along.

Andrea lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why? Is it because of yesterday evening?"

Miranda could suppress the threatening blush that she felt creeping up.

"Not now!" She warned. "This evening."

"All right. Is there anything else I can do?" She asked.

Andrea didn't insist on an explanation because she knew Miranda was a very private person and didn't like to discuss personal matters at the office.

A fleeting smile stole across the corners of Miranda's mouth.

"Thank you. That's all!"

The rest of the day went by as hectic and as normal as ever until in the evening the editor-in-chief asked Andy for her coat. The brunette waited impatiently for the end of the day, hoping Miranda would give her a hint when they would talk about the two of them. It couldn't only be a one-time occasion, she thought as she handed Miranda her coat. At the same time she received a note from Miranda. Without another word Miranda walked to the elevator while Andy returned to her desk. Like a schoolgirl during a test she read the note under the desk, so that the teacher, or in her case Emily, wouldn't notice.

_Meet me at the Portofino in half an hour._

The Portofino was an Italian restaurant three blocks from the office and a rather expensive one. Oh god, did that mean that Miranda wanted to have dinner with her? She folded the note with shaking hands and put it in her purse which lay under her desk. She grabbed it and her beige coat and walked, as calmly as possible, to the exit. The way to the restaurant seemed to take forever and when she entered she spotted Miranda at a table in the back.

Andy walked over and even managed a nervous "Hi!". Why was she always so damn nervous? It was just a simple dinner wasn't it?

Miranda motioned to the opposite chair.

"Take a seat! I've ordered wine for us if that's all right with you?" She said.

Either Andrea had misheard or there was really a hint of nervousness in Miranda's voice.

"That's okay."

Then none of them said anything, it seemed as if nobody wanted to make the first step.

It was Miranda who broke the silence at last.

"You wanted to know why I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, yes but if you don't want to talk about it it's..."

"It's your fault as well so you can know", the older woman explained honestly.

Andrea didn't know if she should be enraged or happy.

"Do you mean it in a positive or negative way?"

For the first time since she had arrived a bit of Miranda's mask, which usually hid her emotions, was replaced by a softer expression. The waiter came and interrupted the conversation to take their orders. When he was gone Miranda continued.

"Andrea this isn't easy for me. You were the assistant who dared to turn her back on me. Did you never wonder why it didn't have any professional repercussions for you?"

Andrea wondered what Paris had to do with her sleepless night.

"Actually yes", she answered.

"Me too, until I realized why. Andrea you have become more important to me than I ever could imagine possible. That we are here now doesn't make it any easier for me. To be back at a point in time where you started to work for me, where I'm not divorced and you haven't yet left me in Paris... Everything is the way it was, as if the last year has never happened, except for you and me", said the silver haired woman with sincerity.

For a moment Andrea was speechless. Did it mean Miranda felt something for her? A look into those blue eyes was enough to realize that every single word was spoken with honesty.

"Why just us, I don't know either, but I'm glad."

Miranda looked sceptical, "Why are you glad?"

"Because I can't imagine anything worse than not remembering what you mean to me", she said and felt it with every fibre of her being. She dropped her gaze.

"I realize that it's not going to be easy for us but we'll make it somehow. Please, believe me that I'll be at your side for as long as you want me to", she admitted frankly.

A hand reached across the table and took hold of Andy's.

"You realize what this decision will entail?" She asked gently.

She didn't want to talk Andrea out of staying with her but her public presence and the resulting attention was not to underestimate.

The younger woman looked up and with determination she gazed directly at Miranda.

"If I didn't know I wouldn't be here with you right now." Her lips turned into a small smile.

One could see relieve in Miranda's eyes.

"Good", she said and retrieved her hand when she saw the waiter arriving with their food. While they ate they didn't talk but the silence wasn't unpleasant. They merely enjoyed each other's company. When they finished Miranda paid for them and Andrea, like the evening before, was brought home.

A few moments after she had climbed into the car Andrea remembered something.

"Tell me what the words mean that you told me yesterday after, well, after we kissed." She asked a bit embarrassed.

With sadness in her blues eyes Miranda looked at Andrea.

"They are from a song I heard in Paris after you left."

This somewhat surprised the younger woman but then a thought hit her.

"The song reminds you of that, does it not?"

The older woman lifted her hand and gently caressed Andy's right cheek. She didn't answer but started again in a, for Andrea, hypnotic voice.

"J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin. Le pourquoi de ces au revoir. A tout ce long chemin. J'attendais."

Like in a trance Andrea observed the movement of Miranda's lips. With each word those lips drew nearer until they were so close, merely a breath away. Then she felt those soft, tender lips on her own again. The hand on her cheek was gone and combed through her hair. It stopped at the base of her neck and pressed her softly against her lips. Her body temperature went up when Miranda's tongue found her own and they started to play.

The air crackled with desire when they parted. Very slowly Andrea regained her composure.

"Oh wow", was the most intelligent response she could think of.

"Not the way I would have described it but adequate", Miranda said, trying to calm her breathing at the same time.

Once again the time had flown by and to Andrea's displeasure the car just stopped in front of her apartment.

"Thank you for dinner and the lift."

"Until tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

Those who didn't really know her would have thought it to be a mere rhetorical question but Andrea knew better. She had seen the brief flicker of anxiety in Miranda's eyes when she asked and heard the underlying trace of fear in her voice.

The fear that she would leave again without a word was gripping Miranda. On the other hand, if Andy hadn't left, would Miranda and her be where they are now? What she could do now was soothing Miranda's fear and apprehension.

"Until tomorrow", she agreed with a loving smile. She kissed Miranda's cheek and exited the car.

* * *

"Hey, you are late", Nate stated when Andrea closed the door to the apartment behind her.

She kicked her shoes into a corner and her purse next to it.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to work overtime", she fibbed. She stopped at the door to the living room where Nate sat on the couch which caused a feeling of uneasiness. She had to swallow hard to form a slightly nice smile before she went over to give him a fleeting kiss.

"Do you want me to cook something for you? Or we could order something if you like", he suggested.

Andrea shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm not hungry."

He looked suspiciously at her. "Are you sure? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry! It was a long day. I should go to bed."

Nate nodded and said, "Okay, I'll be with you in a minute." He turned back to the TV. Andy left and went into the bathroom then she turned in. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, to see Miranda again. It was really odd, first she couldn't wait to leave Runway and her boss and when she did, she wanted nothing more than to be near Miranda again. She even missed the silver haired woman every second of the day they weren't together. Her last thought was of their kiss and the passion behind it.

* * *

The Book was already there when Miranda arrived at home. She shrugged out of her coat and slipped out of her shoes with a "Finally" nearly escaping her lips. Following the sound coming from the entertainment room, she suspected it to be from a cartoon. A motherly smile formed on her lips when she spotted her daughters on the leather couch. They turned their heads when they heard Miranda softly clearing her throat.

"Mom!" They called out, jumping up and running over to their mother's side.

"Careful you two", she admonished them, her voice lacking it's strictness.

"Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed already?" She didn't need to ask though because she knew the twins had been waiting for her to come home.

"Sorry, we were waiting for you", they chorused, combined with puppy dog eyes.

"That's very nice of you but you have to go to sleep. Get ready for bed, I'll be up in a minute", Miranda smiled.

"Okay", they readily agreed, running upstairs.

Reminding them to slow down would have been futile because her little hurricanes wouldn't have heard it anyway. She walked over to the TV and turned it off. When she turned around she found Stephen in the doorway. Her former disappointment because of their divorce had evolved into pure coldness towards him. Anybody looking at her now would understand why she was called the Ice Queen. It was her daughters who supported her after the divorce. Contrary to what she believed they didn't care if there was a father figure in their lives. At that time they had also told her it was more important to them for her to spend time with them.

"You could have, at least, called to tell you would be late", he welcomed her reproachfully.

"Have I missed that a proper 'Good evening' is out of fashion nowadays? I, of all people, should know", she answered pertly.

He walked towards her until he came stood only a few steps in front of her.

"This isn't funny, Miranda. It seems you do not care in the least about this marriage."

She would have liked to scratch his face like a wild fury but she only shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"I'm warning you, be careful what you say. I could doubt your interest as well", she warned him.

He knew fully well what she was talking about and it made him furious to have nothing to hold against her in the same manner. To him this marriage was nothing more than a charade, where the final act was nearly over. The only thing he had left to take care of was for him to get the standing ovations, not her. Despite her little brats nobody would love or show affection for this woman and if he had ever had feelings for Miranda they had died a miserable death by now.

"You are used to sleeping in strange beds, so I recommend the guest room", she said sharply as she passed him.

He bit his cheek to prevent himself from saying something stupid.

"As you wish", he called after her sounding like a servant. Miranda stopped shortly but walked on without another word to Stephen. She climbed the stairs to her girls' room to tuck her darlings in. Accompanied by Patricia she went into her bedroom. Only when she was ready for bed with her dog next to her and covered under a silk sheet let she return her thoughts to Andrea. With the reminder of their kiss and feelings it had evoked she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Miranda**

The days went by and Andrea and Miranda did some all too familiar work. They tried to behave as unsuspicious as possible regarding their feelings as well as their private life. The only thing different was what happened after work. They either went to dinner to an expensive restaurant or Miranda drove Andrea home immediately. Very often though they took another round around the block and the evenings lasted way into the night.

Even Miranda was starting to get bored because she always knew what kind of catastrophe was awaiting her at Runway. After a while she started to send e-mails to Andrea's work station. Miranda wrote: Who would have thought that one day I might wait for somebody to do something incompetent. Or: I start to bet who, when and what asked for me. But also: When am I going to see you again in those Chanel boots? Would you like a lift?

When Andrea received the first e-mail she wasn't sure how to react but she finally decided to answer. They talked about many things and with every mail she realized that the editor in chief opened up more and with each day their mutual trust intensified bit by bit. Andrea knew that Miranda showed this side only to her; to the public she was still cold and unapproachable. The French words though remained a secret to her. She still didn't know what they meant but they moved her nonetheless. The first time Miranda had said them she had seen a certain flicker in those blue eyes. It had been there the second time as well but now she knew what it was. Longing and hope.

The feelings Miranda revealed to Andrea made the older woman even more attractive. The sound of her name being called from Miranda's office stopped her train of thoughts. She grabbed her note pad and hurried along for she didn't want to make the older woman wait.

The silver haired woman looked up from her desk and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you want to break Emily's speed record for racing into my office?"

Andrea wasn't at a loss of words and teased Miranda.

"It has obviously become my second nature, not making you wait when you summon me. Especially when you use my real name."

"It's easier to use one name for the frequently changing assistants", the older woman defended herself. Knowing full well it was pointless. Because ever since they have grown closer the younger woman took pleasure in reminding her of the past.

"Then keep them for a bit longer", Andrea suggested.

"You know that millions of young women would die for this job. I am worried that if I keep them longer this would become true and damage the reputation of Runway", Miranda explained.

The younger woman grinned broadly.

"Why don't you just admit that you can't remember names?" She asked, checkmate for Miranda.

"Andrea", Miranda warned. She took off her glasses before she continued. "I want you to cancel the flight to Miami."

The younger woman was surprised.

"Is the event not that important?"

Miranda sniffed slightly.

"If it were important I wouldn't cancel the flight, would I?" She asked rhetorically but Andrea nodded in agreement. When you needed a thrill you only had to ask Miranda a stupid question, Andrea thought but couldn't prevent those questions from slipping out. All she could do was stay calm and hope that their growing relationship saved her from a lecture. She certainly didn't expect what came next.

"There are enough events where I am expected to endure endless compliments and friendliness. It won't hurt me or Runway if I don't show. My daughters' recital is far more important."

Andrea remembered the lecture she had to endure because Miranda missed the performance very well.

"They played Rachmaninov, as far as I know."

"You know what they are playing?" She asked not a little surprised.

The smile on her face lost a bit of its brightness.

"It had something to do with my change of style", she gave a hint. Even today Miranda's words back then hurt.

Hire the smart, fat girl. I had hope, my god I live on it. Anyway, you ended up disappointing me more than any of the others.

This had squeezed her heart in a vice like grip and back then she had thought it was because she had been criticized for her style. But what was worst was that she had been a disappointment for Miranda.

The editor in chief seemed to remember what Andrea meant.

"It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have blamed you but I don't regret everything I said."

The last remains of the smile vanished without a trace from Andrea's face and once again she felt the squeezing of her heart like then. Protest was rearing its head but Miranda beat her to it.

"You are intelligent you are not like the others. Your way of opening up to other people, the way you treat them. You put a smile on one's face even if the person doesn't want to. You have never been like the others Andrea even designer clothes won't change that."

Andrea couldn't suppress the tears of emotion any longer.

"Miranda, I don't know what...", she had to swallow the lump in her throat. Everything she felt at this moment could be expressed in one word.

"Thank you", she said and meant it as sincerely as never before.

Miranda smiled curtly and dismissed the younger woman with a soft tone in her voice.

"That's all."

Emily sat behind her desk and watched Andrea passing by in a rush.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She called after her but didn't receive an answer.

It wouldn't be good if the redhead saw her like this, even if she believed that Miranda had crushed her. She went to the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. An attempt to distract her from the urge to return to Miranda's office and kiss her more passionately than she has ever been kissed before. It was the most beautiful compliment she had ever received and she decided, with a little help of course, to change her style. She knew Miranda wouldn't mind if she didn't change at all. But if she was honest she was glad to wear clothes again that cost more than she earned in a year.

Ten minutes later a "No, no way" could be heard from Nigel's office. But when she looked at him with those pathetic doe brown eyes he didn't really have a choice but to say, "All right then." Which rewarded him with the most brilliant smile.

In the big closet or rather hall Andy tried to keep up with Nigel and catch all the clothes he threw at her. She cursed internally when he, like last time, gave her that unspeakable ugly poncho. And when he handed her those high heels she wasn't sure if this was such a brilliant idea. She still hadn't made her four hour trip to the beauty department with hairstyle and make-up lesson. A silent sigh escaped when a violet purse was coming her way.

* * *

Two days ago

"Find something! An intrigue she is spinning, money fraud or an affair. I don't care. As long as it is something I can use to take her down", an angry male voice said.

He stood in a dark room with a desk and the only window gave view to the wall of the building next door.

"All right. But I doubt there will be anything", the other one answered.

"I pay very generously for you to find something. Is that clear?" The client insisted.

The man behind the desk looked at the cheque in front of him and shrugged his shoulders in a relaxed way.

"I don't care for your reasons. If there is nothing I can't do anything."

The other man walked to the door and turned around again.

"I hope for you that's not the case."

Then he left, looking again at the plate next to the door which read `PI Hauser' and ran to the corner where he had parked his Porsche.

* * *

Present

"Emily!" The redhead heard her name and was on her way to jump up when Miranda exited her office.

"If I'm not completely wrong I know for certain I had two assistants. Would you care to tell me where she is?" Miranda asked.

Andrea had said it wasn't a problem to work for her again, so where the hell was she? There was nothing worse than not knowing what was going on.

That was something Emily wanted to know as well and just as she opened her mouth to say so the energetic opening of the door stopped her. The sight rendered her speechless and from the corner of her eyes she could see her boss didn't fare any better.

What she didn't know though was that Miranda needed all her willpower to suppress her lewd thoughts and the resulting blush. She asked herself in all earnest why a woman her age with two children felt like a horny teenager. But this divine beauty made her lose her mind more and more.

Two pairs of eyes glided up and down Andrea's body and she enjoyed every second of this appraisal, especially from one silver haired woman. With a toss of her head she let her dark hair fly and fall with soft elegance. The tight black trousers fitted snugly and the matching black blazer underlined her femininity perfectly. But the best thing was the Chanel boots. With calm steps she went to her desk, constantly followed by two pairs of eyes. She sat down with a move that gave Miranda a perfect view.

Emily was the first to find her voice again.

"Are these the new Chanel boots?"

"Yes", Andrea answered with a proud smile and turned to her work as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Only with great effort was Miranda able to tear her eyes away from Andrea and without another word she disappeared into her office. Before she walked through the door Andrea could see a pink hue on Miranda's cheeks. She knew that this outfit would be her favourite from now on because to elicit such a reaction from the Ice Queen was more than she thought possible.

Miranda sank into her chair and turned towards the window. She could use a cold shower right now to clear her head. Instead she tried to repeat a sentence in her head, "I am Miranda Priestly and not a horny teenager in its puberty." After a few minutes she had somewhat regained her control and tried to get through the remaining working hours.

The day was finally over and she was waiting two blocks away in the car for Andrea. For someone with so little patience it was a very difficult task especially when you knew what sight awaited you. After, what felt like an eternity, the car door behind the driver opened and with verve Andrea took a seat beside her and the door was closed again. Without delay the younger woman cut to the chase.

"How did you like my new outfit?" She asked impatiently.

Blue eyes gazed intensely into brown.

"An-dre-ha!" Was all Miranda breathed. Before the driver turned from the curb Andrea's lips were captured in a passionate kiss. When they parted again, Miranda was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful. But would you mind warning me the next time before you do something similar?" She asked, her lips a mere breath away from Andrea's.

"Why? To miss the opportunity to witness the queen of the fashion world speechless?" She teased Miranda.

It was her new goal and she wanted to reach it at least once a day. Only because she had been a little scared and shy when she started at Runway didn't mean she still felt that way. Neither she nor Miranda had to hide their true self from one another. Now that they understood the decisions and behaviour of the other better it was easier in each other's company.

Both of Miranda's hands rested on the younger woman's face.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

Andrea grinned broadly.

"Yup", she answered curtly when their lips met again. The kisses in the car weren't enough for both of them, their minds and bodies called for a union. Even Miranda had to admit that such feelings couldn't be suppressed or pushed away. This time she wouldn't let Andrea go, she wouldn't survive a second Paris and she would fight for it, no matter what.

Miranda I fell in love with you when I only knew you at your worst. The feeling of relieve when I left Runway quickly turned into longing. I've learned a lot at Runway and from Miranda and without us both realising it also learned to love. The lifts home are the best in my life but it's not enough. I want more", she thought and without realising or wanting to she said the last words loud. At least in a way for it to be recognisable for Miranda during their kiss.

The silver haired woman's eyes widened and she stopped kissing. Andrea didn't know what suddenly happened to Miranda.

"What is it?"

"What do you want more of Andrea?" Miranda asked, her gaze fixed on Andrea, her voice strained.

Only now did Andrea realise that she had spoken the last part of her thoughts aloud. She hoped she hadn't scared Miranda away but it didn't seem so therefore she answered honestly.

"You!"

A small spark appeared in the older woman's eyes.

"I believe your return home will be delayed", she said seductively and in a strict voice to her driver, "Roy, to the townhouse!"

The driver nodded slightly in confirmation and turned the car towards Miranda's townhouse.

"Are you sure?" She asked the younger woman. What she had with Miranda was more important than anything else so far and she didn't want to ruin it with her voiced thoughts. Obviously her worries were unfounded because Miranda covered her hand with her own but didn't say a word, only smiled sincerely. A small gesture that spoke volumes to Andy. It also meant that their relationship had entered a new phase.

It seemed to take an eternity until they arrived at the house and Andrea's feelings of nervousness and excitement suddenly became stronger when they stopped in front of it. The moment she stepped through the front door she would be completely in Miranda's life. She knew what to expect when she bound her life with Miranda's.

"Would you like to come in or would you rather spend the night outside?" An impatient voice asked.

Andrea blinked briefly and hastened to follow Miranda into the house. After they had taken off their coats they sat with a glass of red wine on the sofa. Nobody said a word until a mobile phone interrupted the silence. It was Andrea's and there was only one person who would call her. When she was with Miranda she forgot for those short moments that she still had her boyfriend Nate. The older woman was getting up to give her some privacy for the phone call but she grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her back unto the couch.

"Stay, please", she asked.

"All right", Miranda said and leaned back to relax somewhat. She didn't really listen to what Andrea said only that she wouldn't come home tonight. All she knew was that he had left when Andrea had needed his support the most and wanted to return when all the difficulties, or rather Runway, were gone. She despised such men and she didn't regret it for one second that his girlfriend was beginning an affair.

"Where are the twins and Stephen?" Andrea asked, after she had ended her call.

"The twins are with their father until Sunday and Stephen is on a business trip... at least that's what he said", she added the last part with a certain amount of disgust.

Andrea grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Is everything all right?"

"We haven't spent that much time together and the house is big enough to avoid each other. Soon it will be over like before", she explained determinedly.

The younger woman sighed audibly.

"At least you can avoid him."

Miranda raised a questioning eyebrow and so she explained.

"When I return to my apartment Nate is waiting for me most of the time and I can't avoid him. In the past I couldn't wait to get home but now I don't want to go home at all."

Brown eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"I don't want to leave you Miranda", she said beseechingly.

Miranda gently squeezed the hand in her own.

"Come", she said with a tenderness in her voice nobody would have probably thought possible. She rose, still holding Andrea's hand and didn't let go until they were in Miranda's bedroom. Andrea followed fascinated by each of the older woman's movements. She walked over to the small night stand where she pressed one or two buttons on a small flat grey device.

For a moment she wondered what Miranda was doing but then she heard the melody of a song. The older woman, with her back still to her, turned slowly and she could see the longing burn in those blue eyes. The music was soft the voice filled with emotion and with each sound the longing seemed to intensify. How could she extinguish such a fire without getting burned? Slowly she walked towards Miranda when the first words by the singer could be heard...

Et j'écoutais longtemps couler l'eau des fontaines

Et j'écoutais le vent chanter infiniment Vagues de quiétude et de paix

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne

L'enfance est un immense ocean

... Waiting longingly the silver haired woman stood in front of the large bed and with every step Andrea took towards her she hoped that they wouldn't lead past her...

Et je rêvais longues

annees, longue indolence

Où rien ne se passe mais

où rien ne s'oublie

J'allais sereine et sans

connaître

Le moindre feu d'une absence

... The words seemed familiar. She had heard them before and she knew when. Miranda had said them after their first kiss. When she stood right in front of Miranda, she lifted her hand to the older woman's cheek and smiled gently at her.

Ce n'est qu'en te croisant

Que j'ai su, j'ai compris

The song reminded her of Paris and when she looked into these blue eyes she knew why. Tonight this song would not mean Paris to Miranda. Never again...

J'attendais, j'attendais

J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin

Le pourquoi de ces au revoir

A tout ce long chemin

... The silver haired woman leaned further into the hand, she felt the warmth radiating from it and she enjoyed the touch. But she wanted more, more of the warmth and touch. Each and every one of her senses asked for the younger woman in front of her. Miranda put one of her hands over Andrea's, then she pulled the younger woman against her and their lips met. First timidly and gently, soon more passionately and full of desire...

J'attendais, j'attendais

Le pays de ton corps le toucher de tes mains

Ma douce boussole mon nord,

Le sens à mes demains

... Two hands glided, during their kiss, restlessly up and down her back until they finally found their way under her blazer. Andrea pressed her body more firmly against Miranda's and directed the older woman gently towards the bed. One of her hands pulled Miranda's blouse in the back from her skirt, while she put the other between their bodies and started to explore her breasts...

Et j'abordais les troubles rives adolescentes

Les doutes, les jeux, les mauvais courants

Je me souviens les coups de sang

Des musiques et des mots de france

Amants d'avant

... Bit by bit each piece of clothing was discarded and landed on the floor. When they wore only their panties and bras they sank unto the bed. It was no game, there were no doubts, no bad taste like with her husbands. No regret, no fear but most of all not another Paris. There was only Andrea, her and a moment of true happiness and pleasure...

Y'a bien des vies qu'on nourrit d'étude ou de science

Destins faits d'aventures, de records ou d'argent

Des vies d'écriture et de voyage

Ou de rêve de puissance

J'y pensais bien de temps en temps,

En écoutant le vent

...Time and rhythm of the song matched their lovemaking. Tender caresses, gently kisses to learn the other...

J'attendais, j'attendais

J'attendais ton regard pour expliquer enfin

Le pourquoi de ces au revoir

A tout ce long chemin

... The last remnants of clothing disappeared. Andrea had an unrestricted view of Miranda and liked every inch of skin she saw. Miranda pulled her down into a passionate kiss. When they drew apart, Andrea started to make love to the newly uncovered breasts...

J'attendais, j'attendais, j'attendais ton amour

Ton beau ton bel amour

Je l'attendais pour enfin vivre

En donnant à mon tour

J'attendais

...For Miranda this feeling of waiting and standing still ended. The song faded but the sounds of pleasure and making love could be heard long into the night.

* * *

"I have something you'll probably find interesting", he said and ended the call.

He started his car and drove into the night, away from the house of Runway's editor in chief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Andrea**

When Andrea woke up early next morning she immediately felt the naked body pressing against her back, the steady breath in her neck and the arm that lay protectively around her waist. She closed her eyes again to savour the moment as long as possible. Images of last night were running through her head. The soft and loving beginning of their lovemaking which had turned more passionate and joyful with every minute and the words of love that had never meant so much before...

Andrea put her head on Miranda's chest and was listening to her heartbeat.

"What does this song mean?"

"The past", the silver haired woman said, combing through her lover's dark hair.

The younger woman drew small circles with her index finger on the velvety skin beneath her.

"What about the present or the future?"

"Andrea, please, look at me", she said lovingly. The head that had just rested on her chest disappeared and brown eyes looked expectantly at her. It was the first time that she felt such strong emotions.

"You are the present Andrea and I hope you are going to be my future as well. I love you, Andrea Sachs!"

Tears of joy glistened in Andrea's eyes, a gaze full of longing had turned into one of contentment and love. She thought her heart would burst from her chest hammering wildly.

"I love you too, my Miranda", stressing the word `my'.

The kiss they shared was full of love. She poured everything she felt for Miranda into this kiss and received the same in return.

Miranda smiled when they pulled apart.

"Let's sleep", she said.

Andrea nodded and used her shoulder as a pillow. Miranda pulled the comforter over them, then they fell asleep.

Andrea had been right, she was `hers'. She risked everything she had accomplished by loving Andrea. Nevertheless, for Andrea she was prepared to risk everything, which had been completely unthinkable with her husbands. Behind her the sleeping woman started to stir and an unwilling growl sounded in her neck. Andrea's arm that had been on her waist travelled upwards to finally put a hand on one of her breasts. Her eyes fell shut and the residing tiredness vanished. The nose in her neck started to nudge her slightly which in combination with the hand caused a mixture of anger and stirring of desire in her.

She wondered what the hell her young lover was dreaming about but to avoid an outburst in the early morning she should carefully wake up Andrea. She started to tip her foot against Andrea's. She heard her mumble and felt the younger woman move. Followed by an unintelligible mumble but instead of moving the hand from its resting place it remained peacefully where it was.

A tap against her leg hauled Andrea from the land of dreams and her sleep fuzzy brain didn't register where she was right away. The only thing she noticed was the scent and the naked body that snuggled against her. Her brain just wanted to drift off to sleep again when somebody said, "Good morning", to her.

Suddenly she realised where she was and whom the naked body belonged to-

"Morning Miranda", she said sleepily.

Forcing herself to stay calm Miranda said, "Your dreams are very lively, Andrea, aren't they?"

She didn't like to play games after she had just woken up and being able to snuggle so blissfully against Miranda's neck.

"Lively?" The younger woman slurred.

"Your hand", Miranda said and couldn't suppress an eyeroll.

Andrea moved her hand but couldn't detect anything unusual. Then she did the same with the other one and found a soft resistance she started to knead gently, causing Miranda to moan silently. Letting Andrea know what her hand was massaging and putting a smile on her face. She lifted her head and whispered into Miranda's ear.

"I happen to like reality very much like now."

With a soft pink on her cheeks Miranda turned towards Andrea.

"You are impossible", she said.

The younger woman kissed Miranda's lips.

"And you love it", she countered.

Andrea decided to get comfortable on Miranda's shoulder again, just as when she had fallen asleep.

"I wish we could stay like that forever", she sighed.

Something Miranda would have liked as well, realising that such moments would be rare for them in the near future. First she had to get divorced again, then there were the children and Andrea was also still in a relationship. She caressed Andrea's head.

"Even if it is going to take some time, one day we will."

"I don't want to wait", the younger woman declared.

Miranda couldn't suppress another eyeroll.

"And people say I'm impatient", she teased Andrea.

Before she could reply though, Miranda sat up.

"Andrea, today I don't have any appointments or obligations, let us enjoy the day."

The younger woman smiled today they could spend the whole day together. That's what she did as Miranda's assistant anyhow but today they weren't assistant and boss but rather two women, who without ever intending to, had fallen in love and they had done more than just share or explore those feelings. They had to hide their feelings due to private and professional circumstances. So they would enjoy moments like this even more.

"What about breakfast? I'm famished", she pronounced.

Andrea and she were naked; they surely could do something more productive than breakfast. But it wasn't easy to say no to someone who looked with such begging doe brown eyes at you.

"I am doomed", she said with a flair of drama.

She got up, went to her closet, took out a robe and put it on when she heard a 'Hey!' from the bed.

* * *

At the same time

When the annoying ringing wouldn't stop she rummaged still half asleep for her phone next to her bed.

"Who is it?" She asked grumpily.

"Hey, Lily, it's Nate", she heard from the other end.

She furrowed her brow because it was highly unusual that Nate called her.

"What is it?" She asked a bit more worried.

"Can we meet?" He asked without answering the question.

"Sure, give me an hour", she said.

An hour later they sat in her apartment, each with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked into the muddy liquid in his cup.

"Since she works there, she seems...", he stopped, "... so distant."

Lily had pulled up her leg and sat in a corner on her couch, nursing her second cup of coffee. She had noticed that Andrea was calling more scarcely but she thought it was because of her new job with the old dragon. Putting distance between herself and Nate though wasn't something she would expect from her friend. Those two were a dream couple.

"Are you sure? Maybe she has a lot to do and that's why she has so little time?"

"At first I thought so too but there is more", he said grievingly.

She looked questioningly at him. "What else?", she insisted.

Before he could take another sip from his coffee she detected a light pink hue on his cheeks. Even though she could imagine what he meant she waited until Nate said it.

"It's been awhile since we've, well, slept together or shared any intimacies", he admitted embarrassed.

"Really? Nothing?" She asked surprised and disbelieving at the same time.

"Not even kissing?" she added.

He shook his head.

"Lily, if you know anything, please tell me. I think I'm losing her and I don't know why", he pleaded.

"Sorry, Nate, I only know what you know. Have you asked Andrea about it? Maybe it is just her job", she tried to defend her friend but didn't really believe it herself.

Nate looked at her with a bitter expression.

"How? If she doesn't even come home? You know what I think?" He asked.

He answered the question himself, not waiting for her to do it.

"She has another man."

Lily choked on her coffee.

"You can't be serious? Andrea wouldn't do that."

"No? Then tell me where she has been last night if not with another man?" He asked bitterly.

Now even she couldn't ignore it any longer that Nate might be right. She had known Andrea before Nate became her boyfriend and had never known her friend to betray or deceive anybody.

Neither did Lily know what to say or do to help Nate.

"I'm sorry Nate, maybe I can talk to her, if that's what you want", she offered.

She doubted she could do something because Andrea could be very stubborn.

He nodded.

"Okay, maybe you can reach her", he agreed.

His disappointment about the whole affair was clearly visible. He took a last swallow of his already cold coffee, than he got up.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the coffee", he said with a faint smile.

"My pleasure. It'll get better."

Nate turned to Lily again.

"Or not, she isn't the same Andrea I fell in love with", he said and left, leaving a thoughtful Lily behind.

Nate was right, the Andrea they knew called her friends and family at least once a day or organised a spontaneous get together. It seemed as if her job had changed her friend's personality.

* * *

Back at the Priestly house

"Oh come on, it tastes great. Just a bite", the brunette begged and held out a thickly covered bagel to Miranda.

Miranda turned up her nose ad looked slightly annoyed at Andrea.

"Even though I'm certain I've made myself clear the first time I repeat...No!", Miranda turned back to her scrambled eggs again.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders.

"I tell you you miss something", she pronounced and bit heartily into her bagel.

"If it's a bagel I'm sure I'll live", the older woman answered pointedly.

The younger woman didn't get flustered though.

"I think you are afraid you might like it", she returned.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea, I'm not afraid of a bagel."

"Sure! That's why you don't want to try it", Andrea said with a big grin.

She had to suppress her laughter when Miranda reached out her hand. When she took the bagel in her hand and her blue eyes stared at it like she was focusing an an enemy, Andrea was nearly laughing out loud.

After the third bite Miranda looked warningly at Andrea.

"You will not tell anybody about it!"

Andrea turned and gestured as if locking her mouth with an invisible key. Tasting turned into eating a complete bagel while she had to console herself with the tasteless eggs. The rest of the breakfast went by without any incidents and they talked about everything and nothing in particular. It was wonderful to talk normally to Miranda without her frightening Runway or Fashion Queen-persona present. To be allowed to experience this side of Miranda filled Andrea with tremendous joy. It seemed as if they lived in a dream since yesterday evening and she hoped it would never end. Sadly enough it was Miranda who ended the illusion.

"Andrea", she said in a way Andrea didn't like at all.

They both sat on the couch when Miranda said her name with a serious tone.

"Before we go on with this I have to make sure you know what is going to come when we continue this relationship."

The older woman could detect the change from cheerful to worried in Andrea's face and she hated to be the cause of it. But she had to be certain that Andrea truly understood what this was all about because when they went public both risked a lot.

It dawned on Andrea what she was trying to tell her. The fear that Miranda would deem their night a mistake vanished in an instant. She looked at her with determination.

"I know...", she thought about the right words, "...that I will throw myself to the wolves. I can imagine all the possible reactions it will cause and most of them won't be positive", she explained. Andrea scooted next to Miranda.

"But no matter what's going to happen, I will do anything so that our relationship does have a future. I never again want to be so far away from you as I was after my time at Runway. That we are here now is the best thing that ever happened. You will be my present and future. I love you, my Miranda!" Andrea closed.

With each of the younger woman's words the last remnants of doubt and insecurity started to crumple. Her heart was filled by Andrea and she was more than ready to fight for their future.

"I love you , Andrea and I am going to do what I can so you will not be thrown to the wolves."

Andrea's smile returned.

"Then we are having a relationship even if it's a secret one", the last part was said with a sigh.

Miranda pushed a lock of Andrea's dark hair from her face and kissed her lovingly.

"For now yes but believe me it won't be for too long", she assured Andrea.

Andrea nodded and leaned against her.

"May I hope for clearer instructions?" she asked casually.

"What do you mean clearer? My instructions are clear enough", Miranda said innocently.

The time until dinner went by way too fast. Miranda and Andrea went out for dinner to end their perfect day. Both knew that so much time together would be rare in the future as long as their relationship had to be kept a secret. Andrea ended the silence which had descended over dinner.

"Do you remember the first time you said my real name?"

The other woman looked up from her turkey salad and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have always called you by your name", she tried to bluff.

Because if she was honest she couldn't remember that she had called Andrea anything else. But it was simply impossible to remember all the names of the constantly changing staff.

Andrea stopped in mid-motion with her fork loaded with pasta on her way to her mouth.

"As far as I remember you called me Emily in the beginning. Which is by the way very confusing since it is the name of your first assistant."

"At least it makes sure somebody is coming when I call out", she still tried to deny everything.

Andrea looked sceptically at Miranda and then smiled knowingly.

"You don't know, do you?"

Miranda merely rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please", before she returned to her salad.

Andrea had to smile because this was so typical of the older woman.

"All right, I'll give you a hint ... James Holt."

"That's not a hint that's a name", Miranda stated drily.

"Miranda...", Andrea said in a seductive voice. It worked and Miranda looked up again, directly into brown eyes and right then the younger woman added a lengthy, "Pleeease!"

Damn she was good, Miranda thought.

"All right, James Holt you said?" she capitulated. Andrea grinned and nodded, continuing to eat to give her time to think. The first thing she remembered was that she didn't like the guy which didn't help in the least. Combined with the fact that Andrea was her assistant back then she could only remember his dreadful spring collection he had shown her in a preview. Of course, now she remembered, right afterwards she had given Andrea new instructions. It was the moment when she had realised the change in Andrea's outfit and personality. In a very short time the mousy, plain girl had turned into a self-confident, self-assured, dignified young woman. Which in combination with her still obvious human warmth had been and still was a strong attraction for her.

"Well?" Andrea stirred her from her musings.

"It was the day when I told you to bring the Book", she said and surprised Andrea a little bit with it.

"You do know! It was a very special moment for me, it made me happy because it felt like the first time that you truly noticed me", she said a slight bit embarrassed.

Miranda put down her cutlery and reached out her hand which Andrea did as well and covered Miranda's. They didn't need words at this moment, their gaze spoke volumes.

They didn't notice the PI who captured everything with his camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Foul Play**

She knew it wasn't fair to Nate but how could she explain her behaviour to him? Should she say 'Hey Nate, I have to leave you because I'm back in the past. And not just me but so is Miranda Priestly, the boss of Runway, for whom I've worked for nearly a year, which actually hasn't happened now. During this year, which hasn't happened by now, we have fallen in love without realising it. But now in the past we've found each other, so to speak.'

Yeah, right, for Nate this would be a believable reason to split up which, even if it was in some twisted way, true. Now she had to justify herself to her boyfriend because he had obviously spoken to Lily about her. She felt like a never ending song, repeating itself endlessly, "It really was just an emergency at Runway" she kept saying.

"It always is but this is the first emergency I've ever heard of which lasted a whole night", Lily replied critically.

She sat across from Andrea at a table at Starbucks and for the last 30 minutes she tried to get something out of Andrea.

Andrea sighed, "There isn't anything else to say", continuing to appease.

Before Lily could insist Andrea's mobile phone rang, a distraction that was highly appreciated. It was her father with whom she was going to spend the rest of the day. But this time there wouldn't be any calls from Miranda, "at least no negative ones" she added in her mind.

She could escape her friend's interrogation now which she didn't hold against her. But nobody was supposed to know about them at the moment. She ended the call and when she got up she said to Lily, "Listen, my dad will arrive shortly and I want to meet him at the airport. Let's talk another time."

"Andrea", her friend shouted and grasped her wrist, stopping her departure, "What's the matter with you? Why don't you want to tell even me?" she tried a final time.

The only answer was a gaze that didn't meet her eyes. Lily let go of Andy's wrist. "What about you and Nate?", she asked but Andrea had already turned her back to her.

Turning around to her friend again, she thought about telling her about her next step which was going to come. But decided against it and left a bewildered Lily behind.

* * *

First Miranda had trouble concentrating on her work when she didn't have an affair with Andrea, now she had exactly the same problem because she did have an affair with her. It had been three days since their night together and she wanted nothing more than for Andrea to kiss her, touch her skin gently or snuggle with her. But all they had for the time being was their drive to Andrea's apartment which was completely unacceptable to her.

What was even worse was that she couldn't treat Andrea any different than Emily or any other of her employees. She knew it wasn't easy for Andrea either to handle the new situation because she didn't regard Miranda as the cold boss of a fashion magazine any longer.

She could actually change one fact about the past right now and didn't have to wait until after the show at James Holt's spring collection.

"Emily!" she called out.

Immediately, armed with pencil and notepad, Emily appeared in her office. She was really intrigued to know how long it took her assistants to get into her office. Maybe she should take the time one day. She looked up briefly before she returned her attention to the papers on her desk and said casually, "Tell Andrea to deliver the Book from now on. That's all!"

"Yes Miranda!", Emily said and went to Andrea who sat behind her desk. On the one hand Emily was glad that she didn't have to wait for the Book anymore but to hand over such a responsible task to somebody else, she didn't like either. She stood in front of Andrea's desk, "Miranda wants you to bring the Book from now on", she said drily and directly.

Before Andrea could think about it or say a word, Emily returned to her own desk. Obviously expecting her to follow she started with her lecture about how to behave. She got up and followed Emily, mourning the loss of her and Miranda's ride home.

Emily took the key to Miranda's townhouse from her purse and held it out to Andrea, "Guard this with your life", she said with great sincerity.

"Of course", Andrea assured her and took the key. Although she didn't get to ride with Miranda in the car she had the ticket to Miranda's house now.

"Listen, the Book is assembled by 10, 10.30. You will be delivering Miranda's dry cleaning with the Book", Emily explained.

Andrea nodded curtly and was still angry about Emily's imprecise instructions. She thought it hadn't been her fault that it went wrong the first time. How, for heaven's sake was she supposed to know which one of the dozen similar looking tables with flowers was the right one?

"You do not talk to anyone..."

Hey! I'm allowed to talk to my lover at least, Andrea thought.

"..., you do not look at anyone..."

If you knew what I was allowed to see by now.

"... you must be invisible. That is most important!" The redhead warned.

Even the second time Emily explained it the same way. Actually, I hope to make Miranda's and my clothes invisible, she thought. "Okay and when I'm inside!" she asked feigning ignorance.

The redhead looked curtly at Andrea and answered, "When you open the door you walk across the foyer. Hang the dry cleaning in the closet across from the staircase."

Andrea nodded understandingly, it would have been nice to hear about the second door, she added in her mind.

"You leave the Book on the table with the flowers and leave", Emily closed her explanations. After another affirmative nod from Andrea she returned to her work.

Andrea returned to her desk and typed an email to Miranda with the following text,

_Subject: Delivery of the Book_

_Hey! If I followed Emily's instructions you would be searching for the Book or redecorate your house._

_A._

_Miranda's answer didn't take long,_

_Subject: Re: Delivery of the Book_

_I have no idea what redecorating the house has anything to do with it. And why did Emily tell you to hide the Book? I believe I'm too old to play hide and seek._

_M._

Andrea had to restrain herself from giggling when she received Miranda's answer. She could hear her lover's consternation in the words.

_Subject: Re: Re: Delivery of the Book_

_At least a red X on the table for the Book would be nice. Then you wouldn't have to search for it either :o)_

_A._

This started an exchange of mails between them which usually lasted, with short breaks, until the end of the day. Appointments with Irv, Leslie and her lawyers though forced Miranda to leave earlier. Asking for her coat and bag might have sounded like the usual requests but now Andrea could hear distinct nuances of Miranda's mood in them. It was true that `The eyes are the windows to the soul' because Miranda's gaze, when she reached for her coat and bag shouted of the love she felt for the younger woman. Their fingers touched briefly, the look lasted only seconds but everybody who would have looked at that exact moment would have seen the energy between them.

When Emily finally called it a day it meant a few hours of self-entertainment for Andrea. In the past she had written text messages with Nate. Because this was out of the question right now she spent her time with internet research or working on her articles. After long hours the Book was finally delivered.

Sitting alone in the back of the car without Miranda at her side brought a certain feeling of loneliness. The nearer she got to the house the more excited she became and hoped she could spend a moment alone with Miranda. When the car stopped in front of the house her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. After she had started all over it was only the second time that she entered Miranda's house. Even though she only brought the Book and the dry cleaning, the images of their first night together were still fresh in her mind.

Upon entering the house she couldn't see or hear anybody. With a soft sigh she walked through the foyer and put the dry cleaning into the closet. When she turned around there were two identical looking girls on the last step of the stairs gazing curiously at her. Andrea flinched when she saw them because she hadn't heard anyone, "Goodness, you startled me!"

"Are you mom's new assistant?" asked the girl on the left hand side.

"Uhm... yes I am", Andrea answered a bit insecure. It seemed to be her fate to meet those two when she delivered the Book for the first time. At least the twins couldn't trick her this time, "Well, I just put the Book on the table and then I'm gone", she said. She knew that those two were the most important thing for Miranda and she really didn't know to act towards them.

The girl on the right eyed her sceptically with nearly the same gaze as her mother, "Mmh... do you know that you are the first who knew in which closet to put the things?", she asked.

Andrea swallowed, "Really?", she asked reluctantly.

"Yes! How did you know that?" The left one continued with the interrogation.

Damn! She cursed internally. Just when she thought that her good fortune had left her, she heard the saving voice, "I told her! Shouldn't you two be getting ready for bed?"

The three turned towards the small reading room, "But mom!" the girls chorused.

"Caroline, Cassidy it's time to go to bed, no `but' ", Miranda said.

"Ah, man", they said crossly.

"Go on, I'll be with you soon to tuck you in", Miranda said with a soft voice while stroking over their heads. The twins obeyed and went up to their room. When Miranda heard the closing of the door she turned her attention towards Andrea, "They have been curious who my new assistant was", she explained.

"Well, at least I could avoid the stairs this time", Andrea said ironically. Which earned her a `I have no idea what you are talking about' gaze. She realised that she still held the Book, so she handed it over to Miranda. Their hands brushed again for a second, she wouldn't be denied any longer and Andrea didn't care who else was in the house. She had to feel this woman's lips on her own.

Before Miranda could even think about it, she felt soft lips pressed against her own. The fear, to be seen by somebody in the house, was pushed aside by the kiss and the desire for the younger woman. Joyfully she allowed the tongue to enter and passion rose within her when she felt Andrea's body press against her own.

It wasn't and wouldn't be enough; the kiss fuelled her desire and hunger for Miranda. She wanted to be as near as possible to the white haired woman, while her hands found their way to Miranda's hips.

When their lips parted it was Miranda who spoke first; "We... we can't do that now. I am not alone."

Andrea gently stroked with her hands over Miranda's hips, "I know but to spend all the time near you and to pretend we are indifferent to each other is pure hell."

Miranda needed all her will power to not melt under Andrea's touch, "It has to be this way. Besides, I don't want Caroline and Cassidy to find out this way."

She knew Miranda was right but she could clearly see that Miranda didn't want to reject her but change the situation rather sooner than later. She nodded and took a step back, "I should go", she said sorrowfully.

Miranda couldn't let Andrea go so she took hold of her wrist when she turned to leave. She pulled the younger woman against her again and initiated another passionate kiss, "Don't forget, I love you", she whispered, after they parted.

A smile spread across the younger woman's face, "And I love you", she replied before she walked to the door. There she turned around again, "See you tomorrow", she bid her goodbye before she disappeared through the door.

* * *

"You are late", Nate welcomed her when Andrea came home.

"I had to work", she replied curtly. It wasn't a lie but even when she would have explained further she was certain that he wouldn't believe her. It was getting harder and harder each day to return to their apartment. She cared for Nate, she had loved him once but he wasn't more than a good friend anymore. Andy couldn't look into his eyes any longer because she could see that he was hurt by her behaviour.

"Is that all?" he asked disappointed. When Andy showed no reaction he continued, "What's the matter with you? Since you work there I feel as if you are avoiding me. The Andy I have known and loved seems to be gone. So please, what is going on?", he spoke of what was unavoidable now.

Andy turned away from him, "I'm sorry, I can't."

He grasped her arm and turned her around, "Why not?" he asked. And she could clearly detect the anger in his voice.

She looked directly into his eyes, she couldn't suppress her tears anymore, "I can't be with you any longer", she said with a quiver in her voice.

Nate let go of Andy's arm, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "You can't be serious."

Her only answer was to avoid of his gaze and he realised how far they had drifted apart. "Tell me at least, is it somebody else?"

"I am sorry", Andy whispered.

"I hope you two will be very happy", he said without meaning it. Then he turned and left. The last thing Andrea heard was the slamming of the door.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she felt worn out and the coffee she drank on her way to work didn't help either. She was glad that the day couldn't hold any unpleasant surprises for her. She didn't know though that everything would go down the drain as soon as she entered the office she shared with Emily, "An affair is the last thing I can imagine", she heard Nigel say.

"Neither can I but I wonder how they came up with such a thing", the redhead replied.

Andrea went to her desk and ignored the gossip the two just exchanged. She didn't like it in the past when people had nothing better to do but gossip about others as if there was nothing more important to do and she didn't like it now either. Therefore the only thing worth saying for her was a remotely friendly, "Morning Nigel, morning Emily!"

Nigel greeted her with a "Hi, Six" while Emily merely looked at her for a second before she returned her attention to Nigel again, "Miranda is so not going to like it", she told him. The moment Miranda's name was mentioned her interest in the conversation perked up a great deal.

Nigel just shook his head lightly, "As far as I know, I'd say she is going to ignore it, as long as it doesn't influence Runway of course."

Something about their conversation caused an unpleasant feeling of negative precognition. Andy tried to silence the feeling by telling herself that they weren't talking about Miranda but somebody else at Runway. But the feeling kept nagging at her, so she asked reluctantly, "What will she ignore?"

Both turned and Emily looked questioningly at her, "Haven't you read the newspapers?"

"No, why?" she answered.

"Then you should read them before Miranda arrives", Nigel suggested.

She stood and walked over to Nigel who handed her the paper. First she couldn't detect anything unusual but when she turned to page six and found what was written there in bold letters her heart nearly stopped `Does the Ice Queen melt in the arms of another?'.

Miranda Priestly, famous editor in chief of Runway magazine is said to have an affair as sources reveal. What does the secret lover of the Ice Queen look like? According to our sources he is quite a few years younger than her. Who is the unknown man who could seduce Ms Priestly and steal her from her husband? We hope to find out more soon.

It seemed as if they didn't know who it was but she started to worry because they already had information about a love affair. They wouldn't invent such a story without a tip. Andrea tried to hide her uneasiness, "I don't think there is anything to it. There is just somebody trying to make himself more important than he is", she said to Nigel.

"You can say that again, Six", he agreed, then he bid his goodbye and left, while Miranda entered with fast steps. She threw her coat and bag on Emily's desk, who stared at them as if something completely incomprehensible had happened. But then she caught herself and put the things away. In the meantime her boss had ordered Andrea to follow her into her office. The never ending list of instructions didn't come today. Emily wondered for a moment if she should be worried but finally decided against it.

* * *

Miranda didn't sit down but stood in front of her desk and took a carefully folded note from the small pocket of her jacket and handed it to Andrea.

Andrea looked puzzled at the note then at Miranda again, "What is that?" she asked.

"Read it", Miranda demanded. Andrea took the note, unfolded it and started to read. The unpleasant feeling from before turned into a slight panic when she read the note:

_To Miranda Priestly,_

_You have certainly noticed the article in today's papers about you and there will be more with `intimate' details. But I would reconsider if you decide to step down from your current position. If you refuse to do so within the next two weeks, I am forced to reveal your affair with Andrea Sachs._

Shell shocked Andrea looked at the note unable to formulate any response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Trust**

Her gaze went from the note to Miranda, who didn't show any emotion while she was leaning against her desk with her arms crossed over her chest. Miranda's dangerously quiet and nearly emotionally cold voice caused Andy to shiver, "Why did I have such a note in my letterbox?"

"I... I don't know", Andy stammered. Her inner voice was screaming that something was starting to go completely wrong.

"Really? Then you can certainly tell me why the author of this note knows about us?" Miranda insisted with an icy voice.

Andrea's mind did of course register the hidden meaning in the last question. If she wouldn't have been so shocked she would have broken down in tears. She could see the gap that was starting to grow between her and Miranda. No, I will not lose Miranda like this. The sadness she felt began to mix with frustration and anger, her hands turned into fists without realising that she still had the note in her hand. She looked directly into ice blue eyes, "You can't be serious Miranda? Do you really think it was me? Do you think it's just a game for me? Do you think I've started at Runway and with you again, neglected my family and friends because I want to be with you for such a mean thing?" Tears were welling up in Andrea's eyes.

To see Andrea like this and feeling that she had just made a big mistake was tormenting Miranda's heart with numerous needle pricks. Her arms fell to her side, guilt and regret started to spread through her body, "Andrea I..." she tried but couldn't go on.

"No, Miranda! Do you even realise how much I longed for you after I have left Runway, after I have left you? Do you know how I hoped to get another chance to be near you?" Tears started to run down her cheeks.

After Miranda had found the note and read it, the fear to lose everything that was important to her, led her to suspect the only person she ever truly loved and to make the biggest mistake in her life. Andrea continued to look unwaveringly into her eyes and despite the tears she could detect disappointment and also anger. Miranda averted her gaze and looked down, doing for the first time what pride and ambition had forbidden her until now, "I am sorry! Please, forgive me!", she apologised to Andrea in a quiet voice.

The brown eyes lost a big part of their anger, Andrea wouldn't have thought that Miranda would apologise. Her anger started to dissolve but it hurt that Miranda would suspect her, "Damn it, Miranda! I have left Nate only yesterday because you are the only one I want to be with", she declared and her tears kept running down her cheeks unchecked.

Miranda slowly walked towards Andrea, hoping she wouldn't step away from her. When she stood in front of her all she could think of was taking Andrea into her arms. Usually she knew what to say but right now she didn't. First Andrea didn't return the embrace but after endless seconds of hope Andrea clung to her and buried her face in her neck. For this young woman in her arms she was throwing every shred of rationality or principle over board. She had sworn to strictly keep work and her private life apart and now she was standing in her office, with a glass door, holding Andrea in her arms. Softly she said to Andrea, "I don't admit any mistakes Andrea but I've probably made the biggest mistake in my entire life. Would you give me a chance to make it up?"

When the arms around her closed, Andrea wasn't sure if she shouldn't have taken a step back. But she was relieved that Miranda believed her, it was stronger than the hurt inflicted by her distrust and the doubt of her love. So she returned the embrace, clung to Miranda for dear life. All the feelings that kept hammering at her lessened with each second she spent in the arms of the woman who had caused them. The sound of Miranda's voice didn't make her doubt the honesty of her words, "Yes, but please...", she raised her head and took a small step back to look into Miranda's eyes, "...trust me. I could never do something like that to you, okay?"

Miranda nodded slightly and ended the embrace, "I have worked hard and fought to lead the magazine and myself to where we are today", she started. While she slowly walked over to one of the windows she continued, "Many people are envious and try to stop me." She turned toward Andrea with a smile, "The world of glamour and fashion isn't known for its honesty and friendliness as you know. Until now I knew what to do but this time...", she didn't complete the sentence. The silver haired woman looked out of the window again people and cars looked like diligent ants from her vintage point. But when she gazed down on them she felt like one of them, someone who could be easily crushed. A hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts.

Andrea wiped the last tears from her face while she listened to her. Now that Miranda had shed the mask of the ice cold editor in chief Andrea knew why she had reacted to the note like she did. Miranda was simply afraid, afraid because she couldn't control the situation she was in now. She observed Miranda looking out of the window and finally joined her. She put a hand on the shoulder of her boss and lover. Even though she had every right to be pissed she wasn't right now. With a soft pressure she turned Miranda around who flinched slightly at the touch. Blue eyes met brown and the only way she could think of to convince Miranda that she would be there for her was by confession of her lips. They forgot that they were in front of the windows in Miranda's office and that everybody could see them from the building across. Forgotten was their agreement that such private moments weren't appropriate here, where everybody could see them.

Miranda's mind asked to obey the rules she had at work but her feelings soon silenced them. When Andrea closed the distance between their lips it seemed as if all problems went away.

In the meantime Emily wondered what was going on in the office. She had recognised Andrea's voice through the closed door but couldn't hear or see much from behind her desk. Every time her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to take a quick peek into the office the phone rang. Mostly calls from some unimportant journalist from even less important papers asking for an interview or statement from her boss. She only hoped Miranda would let Andrea live because she didn't want to deal with the press alone.

Would Miranda Priestly's first assistant have gone over to the glass door of the office, she would not only have seen a passionate kiss between her boss and the second assistant but she might have also heard the muffled moans that occasionally escaped from either woman.

"You have really left your boyfriend?" Miranda asked after their lips parted.

"Mhm", Andrea confirmed, "I can't be with him when my heart and mind are with you."

Miranda's eyes glazed over, "And I suspected you to betray me."

A small smile appeared on Andrea's lips. "Let's find out who wrote this and how he found out", Andrea said determined. Then she added, "I am alone in the evening, we could talk about it at my apartment", she suggested. It was risky though, should anybody be observing them.

Miranda thought about it for a while and agreed, "All right, cancel dinner with Donatella today and shift it to tomorrow. I will personally take Caroline and Cassidy to their father. Should anybody observe my girls they are going to regret it", the last sentence was said with absolute seriousness.

* * *

Andrea cursed while she raced like a madwoman through her apartment trying to tidy it up before Miranda arrived. She kept wondering why apartments couldn't tidy them up themselves. The apartment had looked the same like it had in the morning but there was one little difference when she returned home. There was a message from Nate on the table in which he explained that he would move out and take a job in Boston. She had thrown the message away and started to clean the apartment to let out the frustration about Nate.

In the beginning she had thought it was Runway and her work for Miranda which was to blame for their first break up but she had been wrong. To try it again was prevented by her feelings and now, being back a year, still or again with Nate, confirmed her decision that the break up was the best thing. To him it might have been sudden but fair play hadn't been possible. Luckily she didn't get any further because the doorbell chimed. She threw the clothes into the hamper, then she nearly ran to the door. In front of it she took a deep breath before she opened.

At the sight of Miranda, who looked as if she had to wait for hours, her face lit up, "Hey, come in."

"Hello!" Miranda greeted curtly with a soft tone.

Andrea stepped aside to let her in, "May I offer you something to drink? There is water, coffee, juice or cheap wine", she offered Miranda.

They entered the living room and Miranda just sat down on the couch when Andrea asked her that. At the offer of "cheap wine" she looked at Andrea with a raised eyebrow, "Cheap wine? Sounds tempting."

"On the way!" With that Andrea disappeared into the kitchen. Shortly after she returned with two filled glasses of wine in each hand. She put one in front of Miranda on the coffee table and joined her with the other one in hand on the couch. The first thing Andrea noticed was that Miranda had taken off her high heels. With a nod in the direction of the shoes she asked, "Why do we have to wear those hellish things?"

"Because they were invented to be worn", Miranda answered sombrely.

"There are always new fashion trends but high heels should be on the index of forbidden things", the younger woman said with a killing glance at the shoes as if she could destroy them with her gaze.

Miranda's eyes had a roguish twinkle in them, "Then I wouldn't see my assistants trying to run in them and balance things at the same time."

"I knew there was a reason why comfortable shoes are a taboo at Runway. Maybe I should go back to more sensible footwear", she teased Miranda.

Miranda looked with mock anger at her, "Don't you dare! I have to wear them as well."

Andrea grimaced, "I didn't expect anything less", she said.

A small smile appeared on Miranda's lips before it disappeared behind a wall of seriousness. Miranda took her glass and sipped. Then she swirled the liquid a little, lost in thoughts. Until a hand covered her own, calming her. The glass was taken from her hand and put back on the table. Before she could think about Andrea's intention she leaned into Andrea who had an arm across her waist. She wanted to protest initially and leave the embrace but she had underestimated the effect the younger woman had on her.

Andrea had detected Miranda's tension and unease and she knew why she was like that. But if Miranda was so tense they wouldn't find a solution for their problem any sooner. So she did the only thing she could, she took the glass from Miranda and pulled her against her. The older woman had her back against her and she had her arms around Miranda's waist. She felt her tension and the longer Miranda lay in her arms the more it eased.

They stayed like that for quite a while it was what they both needed. Miranda couldn't remember the last time somebody had been there for her like that, "I have thought about it", she broke the silence.

"About what?" Andrea asked. With Miranda in her arms her brain had slowed down considerably.

"This morning's message", she answered, "and who could have written it."

Andrea thought about it, "I can't think of anyone who could know about us, besides from Roy and myself of course."

Miranda left the embrace and looked angrily at Andrea, "I don't want to hear about that anymore. It was a mistake to not trust you. If we can't trust each other this relationship is going to fail and I don't want that", she declared. Who could she trust if not Andrea?

"No? What is it you want, Miranda?" she asked gently.

Without having to think about it she answered, "Somebody who doesn't cheat on me the first opportunity they get. Somebody I can talk to without having to worry if it is in the papers the next day. Somebody I can trust completely", her gaze softened, "I hope you are that somebody", she added.

Andrea's answer didn't leave room for the doubts she had after Miranda had accused her of betraying her trust. She put a hand over Miranda's and their fingers entwined, "And I want to be that somebody for you."

A soft smile appeared on Miranda's face, "Thank you!", those words meant so much more.

* * *

She already missed having Miranda in her arms, being near her, so she pulled the older woman against her body again. She would have liked to do something else but that would have to wait, "Do you have any idea who it could have been?" she returned to the topic at hand.

"To name everybody who hates me would take too long. But there is nobody who would be brave enough to cross me, except for one or two people."

"Who?"

The constant pressure, to keep up her authority and strength was not only physically draining but also mentally. It was wonderful that she didn't always have to be strong with Andrea and as if her body had reacted unconsciously to that thought, she leaned further into Andrea. Her inner turmoil was calmed even further, "The only ones I can think of are Irv Ravitz and Stephen, my actual ex-husband. I don't think it was Roy. There would be no advantage, besides he could have done it before if he wanted to", Miranda answered.

"What about the motive? Wouldn't both lose more through blackmail, successful or not?" Andrea reflected.

There was a small detail that kept pestering Miranda the whole time although she hadn't realised it before but when Andrea mentioned blackmail she realised what it was, "What if this isn't about my position?"

Andrea tightened her grip around Miranda because she had no idea what the older woman was talking about. "Us", she stated with growing worry. The person who wrote this obviously wanted to plant the seed of doubt and mistrust between her and Miranda. If it was about her job as editor in chief of Runway surely there had been better opportunities. Should the public get to know about them like this there would be dire consequences for both of them.

It was bad enough that her private life was under constant scrutiny. She hated it even more when the press picked up every little stupid information to sell more papers. Her hands covered Andrea's, "If anybody thinks I am to be blackmailed that easy they are wrong."

"Sounds as if you already have an idea."

"It isn't much but it might buy us some time."

Andrea broke their embrace and when Miranda turned to her she put her hand against the older woman's cheek, "No matter what happens, I am going to be by your side."

Miranda felt warmth envelope her body because with Andrea by her side, publicly known or not, she could do it. She kissed Andrea's palm, "Thank you."

Andrea leaned in and whispered against her lips, "I hope you have more time."

* * *

Somewhere else

"I can't believe it", he nearly shouted at the person across him, "now that bitch is in the apartment with her."

The other one took a fast look around the bar, "Keep your voice down or do you want everybody to hear you?"

"Listen! You promised me it would work but instead they are having a little tryst", he spat disgustedly.

"Who would have thought that the Dragon Lady would be so gullible", the other one replied.

His neighbour looked darkly at him, "She is mine and I want her back."

"To aim at Miranda Priestly is dangerous and if we are not careful you will not get your beloved Andrea back one way or the other", he explained calmly.

"It was a mistake to leave her when I did. Even after she had left Runway she wouldn't let me get close. Now that I have a second chance she is seduced by your wife", Nate grumbled.

New drinks arrived Stephen took his glass and drank half of it, "The private detective has gathered enough evidence that can be useful. Should in two weeks' time my `beloved' wife still be editor in chief of Runway the avalanche we are going to start will bury her underneath", his voice was full of contempt.

"Haven't you forgotten somebody?"

Stephen smiled deceitfully, "Miranda will be so worried to safe herself that you have to be there to safe your poor Andy."

He gazed suspiciously at Stephen, "What if I'm not?" Nate asked.

"Don't worry. Miranda always cared more about her career and reputation. That certainly hasn't changed, somebody like her doesn't change", he assured Nate.

Nate emptied his glass and got up, "I want Andrea to come back to me. She is going to regret that she took her away from me", he said before he left.

Stephen shook his head at the young man's temper. He was too hot headed which made the whole thing even more dangerous. He couldn't care less what happened to Andrea Sachs but his wife was a different matter.

* * *

Miranda woke to the smell of coffee drifting into her nose. She wondered why it smelled of coffee in her bedroom but then she remembered where she was. There was nobody else in bed with her, Andrea was already up. She decided to close her eyes for another few minutes to put off the fact that she had to get up. She hadn't intended to stay the night because in the current situation it wasn't wise. But the longer she was near Andrea the more her willpower to leave dissipated. What was it Andrea had said? She was hers and Andrea had been right about that.

Andrea had been up quite early so she got out of bed and made breakfast for them. Even though they had to go to work there was still enough time for coffee. "Good morning", she said.

"Good morning", Miranda replied. She had heard the soft footsteps and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by her lover who stood smiling in front of the bed with a tray in her hands. Andrea put the tray on the bedside table, took off the hastily thrown on clothes and climbed back into bed. Then she took the tray with the coffee, some toast and jam and carefully put it down between them. This morning was truly a first time in her life, breakfast in bed and naked. If somebody would have told her a few months ago this person would lead a miserable life.

Andrea looked slightly embarrassed at Miranda, "Sorry, it isn't much for breakfast."

Miranda looked over the tray, "In my opinion it is perfect", she assured her.

"Huh?" Andrea wondered.

"There is coffee", Miranda explained curtly.

Now Andrea had to laugh, "Thanks", she said and reached for the toast, "Well, then, bon appétit!"

Miranda reached for the coffee to start her morning indulgence when her lover's doorbell chimed, "Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Andrea answered, "Not that I am aware of and certainly not this early", she wondered who could visit people at 5.30 in the morning. Thinking it was a mistake she wanted to ignore it but then it chimed again. Annoyed at the unwanted disturbance she put on her recently discarded clothes, "I hope this is really important", she muttered on her way out.

Miranda felt uneasy even if it was completely ridiculous. Nevertheless, she decided to get up and get dressed. If I find my clothes that is, she thought as her gaze wandered around the bedroom. After she had found her underwear and she had put on her blouse, Andrea returned. She didn't like the expression on her face one bit, "Who was it?" she asked worriedly.

Andrea felt as if somebody had pulled away the ground under her feet and she was falling into a deep hole. Lost she stood in the bedroom, "Mail", she answered.

"At this time?" Miranda wondered. She walked to her and could detect the fear in her lover's eyes, "What did they want?" she asked carefully.

"To deliver this", she said and held out the unopened letter to Miranda.

Although something told her not to read the letter she took it anyway. She sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

Leave the witch or something will happen to her!

"No matter who it was, he will pay", Miranda said with a dangerously calm voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Suspicion**

Miranda knew that the whole affair could become dangerous and that she did have no other option but to call the police. She could only hope that the press wouldn't get wind of it, at least for the next two weeks, according to the last letter. Somebody was clearly against her relationship with Andrea. She stood and pulled her lover unto the bed, "We have to call the police."

"But then they will know about us", Andrea reminded her, after she got back some of her equilibrium.

"I know but there is nothing else we can do. The blackmailer used our relationship as a means for blackmail in the first letter and now it is the reason for blackmail. There have been threats against me before but never of a private nature", Miranda explained thoughtfully.

"I don't want to leave you. Now that we are finally...", Andrea stopped in the middle of the sentence when she felt Miranda's hand on hers.

Even though the threats had to be taken seriously, she would under no circumstances allow that Andrea left her a second time. She had known that it wouldn't be easy but she hadn't expected that amount of opposition. Because nobody could know about them and that was her biggest worry, "And I will not allow that to happen."

* * *

A while later both sat with two policemen in Miranda's office. One of them was diligently taking notes while the other questioned them about the letters. Andrea felt more and more as if she was interrogated by a member of the yellow press. At least that's how it seemed to her because she couldn't remember ever being asked so much about her life. That Miranda felt the same was clearly evident. The short answers which were dangerously quiet and the false friendliness were unmistakeable signs. She was glad when the detectives came to an end, "Do you have any idea who could be behind it?" asked one of the detectives.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "If I knew that I wouldn't need you, would I?" she said in a sarcastic tone. Andrea merely shook her head and hoped to get something remotely like a "normal" life back.

Either out of respect or politeness the detectives ignored the editor's sarcastic answer, "All right, Mrs Priestly, Ms Sachs, we'll inform you as soon as the letters have been analysed and we'll know more." The other detective closed his notebook then both got up, indicating that the conversation was over. Before they could bid their goodbyes, the detective who had taken the notes remembered something, "One last question Mrs Priestly. Do you have surveillance cameras in your house?"

"Certainly not! Why do you ask?" she answered coldly. If one of her employees would have asked such a stupid question they would be fired on the spot. She would never record her private life so that some silly security guard could entertain himself.

For some unexplained reason the detective felt like he had to apologise for his question, "I am sorry about the question but it would explain why anybody would know about you", he said. Then both nodded curtly before they left the office.

Andrea waited until the door closed behind them before she turned to Miranda, "Do you think they will find something?"

"It shouldn't be impossible after all these questions", she said. The letter she had received as well as Andrea's had been put into a plastic bag and the detectives had taken it with them. Furthermore, they had assured her that a patrol car would keep an eye on her house until the case was solved.

Andrea looked sceptically at Miranda, "I don't like that. What if they tell somebody what we told them?"

"I didn't ask them to sign this for naught", Miranda declared and handed Andrea two sheets of paper.

Andrea read it and shook her head unbelievingly, "You are the only one I know who could ask detectives to sign a contract of discretion", she said with a grin.

A small smile played over Miranda's lips, "I take that as a compliment", her face turned serious again, "now I would like some coffee."

"It's on the way, Miranda", with that Andrea also left the office. She knew that something like that wouldn't keep Miranda from doing her work. Whether she liked it or not, as long as they were here they couldn't be more than boss and employee. She sighed quietly, couldn't her heart have chosen somebody else than Miranda Priestly to be the love of her life?

"Why was the police here?" Emily asked and stirred her from her thoughts.

Andrea got her bag and coat while she answered, "Nothing important", she answered curtly, "I have to get coffee", she added and disappeared from Emily's view.

With a shake of her head Emily observed Andrea disappear, "There is something wrong", she muttered to herself.

* * *

When Miranda came home next day in the evening she expected to be greeted by her daughters. Instead, after closing the front door, she heard the loud and angry voice of her husband. He hadn't heard her so she quietly took off her coat and shoes and walked nearer. Miranda knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but the threats had left their toll and a slight feeling of paranoia awakened within her.

"... this is not..." she heard him say and when nobody answered it meant he was talking on the phone. She wondered why he was so angry and who he could be talking to.

"I've told you to wait! Do you want to ruin everything?" She heard him say furiously.

Shortly after he ended the call. This was Miranda's cue to enter the living room, "May I ask why you keep the whole neighbourhood entertained while you are talking on the phone?"

He turned around and briefly she could detect a scared expression on his face before it was replaced by arrogance, "None of your business but since you asked, a business partner made a mistake", he explained. At least it wasn't a complete lie he thought.

Miranda looked with dangerously narrowed eyes at him, "Then I suggest you take care of it in a quieter voice."

"I will remember it for the next time", he said and was on his way out.

She wondered what the conversation was about because from what she heard she couldn't figure it out. They circled each other like enemies, waiting who would attack first. The first time it was he who had made the final step now it would be her who ended this game. Before he could leave she grabbed his arm, "Stephen", she started, "I am going to file for divorce", she announced without any emotion.

His face changed from arrogant to dark, "You can't be serious?" he asked doubtfully.

"What if I am? I have already asked my lawyers to prepare the papers", she said not evading his gaze.

His vanity and dignity were hurt. How could she dare to throw him away like an old, worn out piece of clothing. That's not how it was supposed to be, he should be the hero who saved Miranda Priestly after her professional downfall. But he couldn't if she refused him, "Why?"

She let go of his arm, "Do you really think this marriage has any future? Priorities change just like feelings and I cannot be with someone who neither respects me or my children", she declared.

His face showed his hurt, "What do you know about feelings, you are cold and heartless", he accused Miranda.

"That makes two of us", she replied, "and now if you excuse me, I want to say good night to my daughters", she said and left.

"You are going to pay for this, Miranda", he whispered. The mobile phone in his hand crunched when he squeezed his fist hard around it.

While he left the house to drown his anger and frustration in the next bar, Miranda climbed the stairs to tuck her twins in. On the first floor she turned left and opened the second door. When she entered the room she was greeted by her two hurricanes with a loud, "Mom!" and a hug. She smiled, "Well, you two bundles of energy, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Both looked with puppy dog eyes at their mother, "We have been waiting for you", they said in unison.

Miranda wasn't really surprised, although they should be in bed they were waiting for her every evening. A motherly smile played across her lips, "Off to bed with you", she said. Both nodded obediently, then they climbed into bed and she gave each a kiss on the forehead.

Their mother just wanted to say good night and turn off the light when Cassidy remembered something, "Mom?" she called out.

Her hand stopped over the light switch, "Yes?" she asked and found two pairs of eyes full of curiosity and worry gazing at her.

"Is it true that you...", Cassidy had to think of the correct word, "... are having an affair?", she finally found it.

Puzzled and speechless she looked at her daughters who looked expectantly back at her, "Why would you ask that?" she avoided the answer.

"Have you?" Caroline pushed her mother.

She sighed, it was pointless to try to avoid the question because her daughters had inherited her obstinacy and would ask until they got a satisfactory answer.

"Not now", she declared and left room for speculation.

Cassidy looked at her sister then they both nodded, agreeing grudgingly, "Night, mom!"

"Sweet dreams", she said, turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Her girls wouldn't be satisfied with this and she would have to tell them the truth. Her relationship with Andrea was still new but with the blackmail, the danger that the press could become aware of it and with the impending divorce it was unavoidable that her daughters would be dragged into it. On her way to her study she heard the front door being opened and closed again. By the sound of the footsteps it could be only one person, "Andrea?", she called down the stairs. She had been on her way downstairs but had changed her mind when she heard Andrea enter.

Reluctantly Andrea climbed the stairs, Why does she call me upstairs? The children and Stephen should be here or at least the children, she asked herself. Miranda was waiting at the top of the stairs for her with a neutral expression, "Hi! Uhm, sorry it took so long with the Book today but there have been problems... ", she began to apologise.

Miranda raised her hand to halt Andrea's apology, "Come with me", she ordered and walked towards her bedroom.

Andrea didn't know what to think so she followed Miranda who disappeared into the bedroom. When she entered she found Miranda in front of the window looking out, "I know this sounds strange but why are we in your bedroom?" she broke the silence.

An amused smile appeared on Miranda's lips when she turned to Andrea, "Is it not obvious? To talk of course", she answered. But the smile disappeared and she turned serious, "Please, sit down", she said and gestured to the big bed.

Still slightly confused, Andrea sat on the edge of the bed and put down the Book next to her. Miranda preferred to stand and so Andrea couldn't deny that something was bothering her, "What's the matter, Miranda?" she asked softly.

Her lover's expression didn't change; only in those blue eyes one could have detected something but she was too far away from Andrea to do so. Point-blank she explained, "I told Stephen I want a divorce."

"Oh! How did he react?" she asked carefully.

Slowly Miranda walked over to Andrea and sat down next to her, "Not good, he left the house soon after", she said. Her eyes looked straight ahead in her voice was no regret when she said that. She felt nothing for the man she once thought she loved but now he was one of the people she offered politeness with a fake smile. Then she looked at Andrea, "When I came home Stephen had an argument on the phone and I am quite certain it wasn't about business like he told me."

Andrea understood what Miranda was implying, "You think he is behind this", she said and it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Another thought began to blossom in her mind, "How did he know if it's impossible?" she pondered loudly. Would her affair with Miranda have become public there would have been a scandal and quite a few problems in both their lives. But to threaten somebody with death was another thing altogether. If it was Stephen this wasn't the safest place.

The older woman nodded slightly, "That's why we are in the bedroom, somewhere else the housekeeper or somebody else from the staff could find out. As long as I don't know for sure it is better they know as little as possible", she commented. Holding up an air of unapproachability was pure self-preservation of her private life and right now the danger could come from there.

Andrea's hand gently covered Miranda's and tried to convey that she would be at Miranda's side no matter what. Brown eyes met blue that held so many emotions only shown to her and understood by her. Andrea raised her hand and slowly and tenderly stroked her cheek. Miranda's blue eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the gentle touch of the younger woman. When Andrea leaned forward to kiss those desirable lips, her mobile phone rang. The romantic mood was instantly killed and she suppressed the urge to do the same to her phone. Before she answered she looked apologetically at Miranda, "Yes?" she snapped.

While Andrea was on the phone, Miranda stood to get her reading glasses to take a quick look at the Book when something caught her attention. Briefly she thought she was imagining things but something was definitely different. With all her years of experience she's spent in the world of fashion where she had to care for the tiniest details, changes even the smallest ones, didn't go unnoticed. She let her gaze wander over the headboard of the bed, to the left, to the bedside table where the CD-player stood only to linger there. She raised her eyebrows to find out what was wrong about the whole display. Slowly she walked to the nightstand and her eyes remained focused on the player. There was nothing else there, so what was wrong? She stood in front of it and looked sceptically at the flat silver player. The surface showed no sign of manipulation but before she could take a closer look she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but you were so absorbed", Andrea apologised when Miranda suddenly turned around. "What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about anything in particular but something here is wrong. I just don't know what it is", Miranda answered and turned back to the nightstand.

Andrea hoped Miranda wasn't suffering from a stress syndrome because to her it looked exactly like the first time she had been here. Sceptically she looked from the spartanic nightstand with the CD-player to Miranda, "It looks the same to me."

"It is the same as with the belts, to the uneducated eye they probably looked all the same but to the trained eye they didn't", she tried to explain it to Andrea.

"Hmm! Well, I think..." she began but stopped when she detected a small red dot on the front of the player. Others would have thought it was the standby light but this device didn't have one. She picked it up to take an even closer look and when she gazed at the light she could see that it actually was a hole in the surface from where the red light shone through.

"Did you find something?" Miranda wanted to know.

Andrea gazed up at her, "I'm not sure but I believe such expensive devices like this usually don't have holes with red lights in it, do they?" she asked rhetorically and handed the player to Miranda.

The older woman looked at the hole where only a faint light could be detected and anger started to boil, "It seems to be a mini microphone or something similar", she stated. He had really dared to violate her privacy in such a manner. She turned to Andrea, "Try to find a locksmith that changes locks at this time, please", Miranda said without her usual tone she used at work. "Stephen will never set foot in this house again", she added.

Andrea nodded, "I will. Shall I call the police as well?"

"I will call them myself", she declared.

Nearly an hour later Miranda said good bye to the detectives she had met in her office and closed the door with the changed lock. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and found Andrea in thought with a lowered head sitting on the bed. Miranda walked over to her, "What is wrong, Andrea?" she asked directly but softly.

Andrea's hands lay folded in her lap and even when Miranda asked her she didn't look up, "It's my fault", she answered quietly.

Miranda raised her brow in irritation, "What do you mean, it is your fault?"

Unfathomable brown eyes looked up at her, "If I hadn't agreed to work for you again then you wouldn't have these problems."

"And I wouldn't be with you", Miranda added and sat down next to Andrea, "You couldn't know what would happen. You are not to blame for his behaviour", she said without letting room for any argument. To put more emphasis behind her words she leaned towards Andrea, their eyes met and for a split second one could feel two souls touching before their lips did.

What happened during the last minutes didn't go undetected but was secretly observed by a pair of twins. When they quietly returned to their room they spoke about it, "You see, I told you something was wrong with mom", Cassidy said first.

"Do you think it is serious?" Caroline asked.

The other girl thought about it briefly before she answered, "I don't know, if it is she is going to tell us about her relationship. I would be glad if Stephen wouldn't live here any longer."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "I'm quite sure he won't from now on", she said with a broad grin. Both knew their mother had changed the locks because of Stephen they only needed to find out why the police had been here. They knew their mother didn't tell them everything but only to protect them. That's why they tried to find out what was going on like two amateur detectives even if it was not polite. Both hoped their mother was happy this time.

* * *

"If she thought I am bluffing, she is wrong", Nate spoke to himself while going through his suitcase. If this coward wouldn't do it, he had to do it and the best chance was at the charity event. He had warned her which was more than enough and when he got rid of the problem he could move to Boston with his beloved Andy. He had already applied for a job as a chef there and was certain he would get it. No policeman would be able to stop him, not even the Dragon herself, "Andrea belongs to me", he said quietly when he found what he was looking for.

He was stirred from his thoughts when somebody pounded on the door of his hotel room, "Mister Cooper! This is the police!" it sounded from outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Jealousy leads to hatred**

Nate recovered fast from his shock and hid the device he was holding in his hand, putting it back into his suitcase. He put the suitcase under the bed and rushed to the door while he started to fall nervous again. When he opened the door two policemen were waiting on the other side, holding up their IDs , "Are you Nate Cooper?" they asked him. Before he could even say, "Yes, why?" he felt metal being put around his wrists.

"You are under arrest! You have..." Nate heard one of the officers say. To him it seemed like a bad dream and should he escape somebody would live through their own nightmare.

* * *

When Caroline and Cassidy came down to breakfast the next morning they were surprised to find another person in the kitchen beside their mother who for certain wasn't Stephen. They looked sceptically at Andrea before, without restraint, they asked their mother, "Will she be here regularly more often?"

"Yes", Miranda answered. She hadn't meant to tell her children about them so soon but would have liked to wait until after her divorce. But under their current circumstances she had decided otherwise. The last thing she wanted was that her twins would hear it from somebody else. She could only hope they would accept it.

The girls' attention turned to Andrea again who became slightly nervous under their scrutiny which rivalled their mother's. It was Caroline who finally asked, "Are you mom's girlfriend?"

Andrea swallowed, "I am."

Their reaction threw even Miranda off balance because they simply said, "Cool!" before they sat down at the table and poured Cornflakes in their bowls.

"You don't mind?" Miranda asked, still slightly off balance.

"No", Cassidy assured her again.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and the twin's reaction wasn't as bad as she had feared. She was glad that Andrea wouldn't be rejected although it still would take time until those three would bond. Miranda detected how with each passing minute Andrea's unease diminished further. The twins had finished their breakfast and stood to get ready for school but before they left they returned their attention to Andrea again, "What's your name?"

"Uhm... Andrea but nearly everybody calls me Andy", she said a bit reluctantly.

The girls nodded, "Bye, Andy! Bye, mom!" they said and kissed the latter on the cheek.

"Worked out better than I thought it would", Andrea said when she and Miranda were alone.

Miranda nodded in agreement, "Just for my...", she began but the insistent ringing of her phone interrupted her. Angered by the early disturbance she answered the phone, greeting the person on the other end with a frosty, "Miranda Priestly." The rest of the conversation was rather one-sided, despite Miranda's occasional "Mhm". Andrea couldn't hear what was talked about. But by the darkening expression of her lover's face she could tell it wasn't pleasant. After she ended the call she turned to Andrea, her expression serious and what Miranda said nearly stopped her heart, "It was one of the policemen."

"What did he say?" Andrea asked but she didn't really want to know.

Miranda answered honestly, "They have arrested Stephen and your ex-boyfriend."

"What?", she nearly shouted. Even though she didn't love Nate anymore it didn't mean she didn't care, "Bu-but why?"

"Andrea", Miranda said softly. She put her hand on Andrea's shoulder to lead her gently back to her chair from which the younger woman had jumped up. After they had taken their seats at the table again, Miranda explained what she had been told on the phone, "When they had finished the search of the bedroom and a large part of the house it became clear that only in the bedroom had been cameras and bugs. I told them that apart from my children, Stephen and you of course nobody else was allowed in there."

Andrea became impatient, "What does that have to do with Nate? Or do they think he put those things in your house?"

"No, it wasn't him. Stephen obviously hired a private investigator to follow me and he granted him access to install them. When we spent the night together, Stephen was informed about it and so had something to blackmail me", she stated calmly.

Andrea tried to process what she had just heard, "So it was Stephen who wrote the letters but I don't understand what this has to do with Nate", she deducted.

Miranda's serious gaze turned to worry, "Sadly enough it wasn't that easy," she began, "It seems that Stephen had contacted your ex-boyfriend. Only Stephen's fingerprints were on the letter I received, according to the police. But on the second letter they only found your ex-boyfriend's fingerprints."

Andrea's emotions were in turmoil, shock, anger, disappointment. Because she would have never thought that Nate could do that, "I can't believe he would threaten somebody, not Nate", Andrea still doubted it.

Miranda gently covered Andrea's hand with her own because she had started to play nervously with her fingers, "Andrea, the evidence is clear and not only the officer but also Stephen said that Nate was involved", she paused briefly, "I am sorry."

Andy looked into clear blue eyes and shook her head, "It's alright, you don't have to apologise. You are not responsible for what he did. I would have never thought that Nate would be able to do something like that", she declared with a sad smile.

"Neither I of Stephen", Miranda agreed. They were both persons they had thought to love but now they turned out to be disappointments in both their lives.

* * *

Justice took her time and neither Miranda Priestly nor Andrea Sachs could do anything to speed up the process. In a frightening pace the past changed and took a different road, worrying Andrea and Miranda what else might happen. Only the mask of professionalism saved them from further problems because the last thing they needed was gossip about their private life. It wasn't as easy for Andrea as it was for Miranda and during the day she was more than once deeply in thought which resulted in reprimanded by Emily. The meeting with her friends this evening, where Nate would have participated, was of course cancelled. As far as she could remember she hadn't been there long because she had to go to James Holt's for the sketch of the dress for the charity event.

For Miranda the day held little distraction or diversion just like for Andrea. It hadn't escaped her attention how deeply in thoughts and distracted she was but it was the same for her and she had to pull herself together before anybody noticed. The only important thing Andrea had to do was to get the sketch but this posed another problem, "Is there a reason why?" she asked.

"No, I mean, yes, no", tried her second assistant and lover to answer.

"An-dreh-a, you know how much I love such 'clear' answers, don't you?" she tried to coerce Andrea to tell her why she didn't want to get the sketch.

A silent sigh escaped Andrea because she remembered the reason why she had put it off until now. Another sigh before she finally answered, "It's because there will be somebody at James Holt's private party and I don't want to meet him", she admitted.

Miranda raised an eyebrow in question, "May I ask who you are talking about?"

She didn't want to confront Miranda with the name so she only reluctantly mentioned it, "Christian Thompson" and of course she didn't have to wait long for the reaction after saying it. If there was one person who could drop the temperature in a room considerably it was Miranda. She didn't know what it was that she saw in Miranda's eyes, jealousy or rather anger, "I suppose you know how I came across the information about your removal", she stated more than she asked. Andrea received an encouraging nod, so she continued, "What happened between us in Paris was...", she looked deep into Miranda's eyes, "... the biggest mistake in my life", she said honestly.

"Are you afraid it could happen again when you meet again?" Miranda asked suspiciously. Even if she trusted Andrea, this was a sore spot which caused her to react more sensitively than she liked because he had been involved in the plot against her. Which had led Andrea to turn her back on her forever like she had feared.

"Believe me it has nothing to do with me being tempted again. I love you without a doubt. It is just that it hasn't happened but should I meet him I'm not sure if I can hold myself back from hitting or insulting him", she admitted with embarrassment.

That put a little smile on Miranda's lips and the negative emotions vanished from the clear blue of her eyes, "We don't want that to happen now, do we?" she asked more rhetorically and earned a thankful smile, "Tell Emily to get the sketch!"

Andrea nodded and disappeared relieved from the office and looked at the first assistant. It was pointless to mention that Emily had caught a cold and Miranda wanted Andrea with her the second time again. While the redhead was on her way to James Holt Andrea took a look at the file with the names. She sighed and wondered why this couldn't be different from last time because the first time it was sheer luck that she could help Emily. She could only hope that it would be the same the day after tomorrow or even better.

* * *

Lily was putting together some pictures when the telephone rang, "Damn it, why do people always call in the worst moments?" she grumbled. She put the pictures in her hand aside and dug for her mobile phone, "What's up?" she asked without any trace of politeness.

With each second she listened to the caller her mouth opened a bit further in astonishment because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. When Lily ended the call she tried to reach Andy but failed like the last few days. She shook her head, grabbed her jacket and thought about how she could do it this time.

It was two days later the evening of the charity event and the hall was slowly filling with the not so famous guests. This time Andrea was early and with Miranda in her room they had booked. Miranda's dress was carefully put over a chair, next to it was the table covered with all things necessary for make-up. Miranda sat in front of it putting on the last touches before she put on the dress.

"I have always thought there were about hundreds of people who would do that for you."

Miranda looked into the mirror at Andrea who stood behind her, "Most of the time there are. But occasionally I do it myself", she said and put the lipstick down. She stood up and took the dress from the chair, "But I would appreciate some help with the dress."

Andrea smiled and took the dress from her, "Gladly."

Miranda let the silk dressing-gown slide from her shoulders, causing Andrea to blush. It was hard to keep up the restraint and not jump at Miranda. She gathered all her willpower and helped Miranda into the dress. Miranda looked breathtakingly in the black evening gown, "You are beautiful", she whispered in awe. The sight had taken her breath away the first time the editor had descended the stairs in perfect elegance. She couldn't resist and her compliment was accompanied by gentle fingers stroking over Miranda's cheekbone, careful not to disturb the make-up. Further down tenderly over her throat over her shoulder to stop shortly over her cleavage.

Miranda had meant to return the compliment but when she felt Andrea's touch on her skin all she could think of was how intoxicating the touch was. With her eyes closed she felt how the fingers lit a fire for which it wasn't the right time. It was difficult for her to open her eyes again, so she took hold of the hand which lay above her cleavage, "You should go downstairs, otherwise we will show up too late after all", she said with a small smile on her lips.

Waking from her trance-like state Andrea blinked and smiled a bit embarrassed, "Okay, I better go", she agreed. Before she left she turned to Miranda again, "See you", she said and disappeared through the door.

When Emily saw Andrea coming her way, some of her nerves had surely died a horrible death already, "What took you so long? Miranda could be downstairs any minute", she hissed quietly at Andrea who stood next to her.

The same moment Miranda descended the stairs with an elegance and self-confidence many envied her for. It would have been a lie if Miranda denied that she didn't enjoy the attention and admiration from the men and women. But it wasn't important anymore, she didn't care if the people in the room admired her or not. She wasn't interested in the reactions her appearance elicited which was accompanied by hushed 'Ohs' and 'Ahs'. The only person who had her complete attention was her new-found love who made the whole superficiality and fake friendliness bearable. On her way to Andrea the procedure of the false kisses on the cheek started which Miranda abhorred. There was more than one person in the room with whom she didn't want to exchange air-kisses but rather slap them in the face. The more she disliked somebody the more fake her smile became and to prevent the wrong words from slipping out she kept conversations short.

It was just how she remembered it. Emily stood to her left, having a cold of course and whispered names of those she had to greet into her ear. Andrea was on her right, ready to help if Emily couldn't continue. She didn't have to wait long for her first assistant's blackout followed by the moment which revealed to her which way her feelings for her second assistant were developing. She registered the movement on her right side, the light scent of a sweet perfume drifted through the air a soft whisper reached her ear and caused a shiver over her skin that spread to the farthest regions of her body. It wasn't unpleasant, quite on the contrary, her senses cried out in ecstasy just like then. Unbelievable how Andrea could with a move, gesture or word set her on fire and make her think of things or do things she hadn't thought possible.

Andrea received a silent thank you from Emily after all the important people and those who wanted to be important had been personally welcomed by Miranda. With the most false friendliness in the world the usual polite conversations had started, at least that's what Miranda and Andrea knew. The most probable event would have been the incident with a drunk Stephen and Irv Ravitz. But what then happened would have been thought impossible by either of them.

Initially nobody detected the man in plain jeans and a worn beige jacket. He briefly looked around and turned towards his goal. He knew he would set an example but nobody was untouchable and nobody had the right to treat him in such a mean manner. Getting closer to his goal he stumbled into a woman who looked him up and down with haughtiness and disgust. He didn't care in the least and he continued on his way, pushing a man out of his way causing more of the guests to look at him now. He got their complete attention when he spoke, "Was everything we had a lie?"

The familiar voice got the attention of the group of four and two of them stood there speechless. Miranda was the first who recovered, "Leave immediately", she warned him.

Her words were without effect, "Come with me, please! You don't belong with them or her", he tried to convince the frozen Andrea.

"Where is security?" Irv Ravitz, who was one of the group, called out. Startled some of the guests started to look around while others took a step back but were still close enough to find out what this man had to do with Miranda Priestly.

What happened next merely took a few seconds but for Andrea, Miranda, Irv and Emily it happened in slow motion.

Emily heard the terrified cries from a few people in the room, she saw the security guards running their way and at the same time she saw other guests running away from them. But what she witnessed next she would never forget, she would never forget Andrea's pleading voice next to her, "No, please Nate! Please, let us...", then the pleading stopped, followed by gun shots. Only now did Emily realise that the guy in front of them had drawn a weapon and hesitated only briefly when Andrea talked. But then he pulled the trigger and the crowd ran towards the stairs and the doors in panic, keeping the security guards from moving faster. He pulled the trigger again and again. She was paralysed from fear and her legs refused to follow the order to flee instead her eyes followed the line of the gunman's fire. The two people that had been standing next to her sank lifelessly to the floor. She wanted to cry out but her mouth opened without producing a sound. In a haze she registered security reaching them and tackling the guy. Too late because Miranda Priestly, her boss and Queen of Fashion and the second assistant, Andrea Sachs, lay lifelessly on the ground.

Unable to react Andrea saw her lover sink to the ground before intense pain washed over her body. Then she felt nothing and darkness covered her mind, her last thought was of her lover, Miranda.

Emily stumbled three steps forward and knelt down. With shaking hands she turned Miranda on her back, next to her Irv Ravitz knelt down and did the same with Andrea. The floor turned red because of the many wounds but the steadily reddening silver hair would forever be imprinted in her brain like a nightmare.

* * *

…...nda...Mira...Miranda...The voice was familiar but she couldn't say to whom it belonged, then everything around her turned bright. First it was too bright but bit by bit she recognised more details around her and it looked as if she was in her office. She blinked to make sure she wasn't just imagining it or at least she hoped so because right now she was rather confused. What was unfortunate because Nigel stood next to her and looked worried.

"Miranda? Are you all right? You seemed paralysed", he asked worriedly. The only answer he got from Miranda was a restless and questioning gaze, "If you want to I'll take care of the problem with the wrong dresses. Shall I tell Emily to call a doctor?" he offered. Maybe Miranda should take some time off every now and then, she looked quite stressed, he thought.

Very slowly she realised what Nigel had said and tried to clear her mind, "Yes... yes, do that but tell her I don't want to be disturbed for a while", she got out as normal as possible.

"Are you sure?" Nigel asked to be certain. It was unusual for Miranda that she didn't take care of the problem herself so he asked again even though it broke the rule that you never ask Miranda a question.

"Of course or do you think otherwise?" she asked rather rhetorically.

Nigel nodded, aware that the conversation was over, "Okay", he said before leaving the office with fast steps. That was quite strange, for a moment it seemed as if Miranda was confused. Nigel shook his head after closing the door behind him and turned to the redhead who looked curiously at him.

Miranda was glad she was seated; she buried her face in her hands and tried to assure herself that she wasn't going mad. Had everything she had experienced over the past few weeks been true or had it just been a fantasy? Was her affair with Andrea just a figment of her imagination? Then she hadn't been shot and Andrea was also still alive. But that also meant she had never really been with Andrea which was even worse. The date on the newspaper in front of her was the same as it had been at the beginning of the whole thing. It was the Mirror which she read since Andrea worked there.

Automatically she reached for the phone and dialled the number of the Mirror. Why was she calling? What should she say? Wasn't it better to believe that everything that had happened was just imagined? No, she didn't want to miss Andrea in her life. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice answered, "New York Mirror, how can I help you?" the male voice asked.

"May I speak to Andrea Sachs?" she asked without introducing herself.

"Sorry, but she just went home. Do you want to leave a message?"

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, "No, but do you have a number where I can reach her? It is important", she tried. The man on the other end of the line hesitated before he gave her Andrea's mobile phone number. After she ended the call she looked at the number before she took a deep breath and dialled the number. After the third ring she thought nobody would answer but then she heard the familiar voice, "Yes?"

"Uhm... It's Miranda!" she simply said.

There was a brief pause, "Oh... uhm. Hi!"

Andrea had once disconnected the call when she had heard her name, "Can we meet? I need to talk to you", she asked and her heart was beating wildly in her chest while she waited for an answer.

Again it was quiet on the other end for a short time, "Okay, when?" came the reluctant agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 - Epilogue: Bliss**

Such a meeting didn't happen every day and least of all with one's former boss whom one not only liked but really loved. Which was why Andrea was agitated and nervous. First this crazy dream or whatever it was and not half an hour later Miranda calls. That alone is strange in itself, she also suggested a meeting. Why now? she wondered. With a shaking finger she pushed the bell of Miranda's townhouse and fumbled nervously with the seam of her coat. Everything had been so real in her dream, the return to the past up to the day when she met Miranda for the first time, the feeling she had at their first kiss. How could she not think about the gaze full of longing, love and warmth in those blue eyes? How could she, filled with so many emotions, meet the same woman who hadn't experienced all that?

The door opened and Miranda stood in front of her, "Hi!" she managed.

Miranda had trouble keeping her expression neutral and not revealing what she felt, "Come in, Andrea", she led them into the living room.

After Andrea had taken a seat in a chair and Miranda on the couch they were silent for a few moments. Miranda, because she pondered how to phrase it and Andrea because she wondered what Miranda wanted to talk about. Miranda finally was the first to speak, "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Water, please", she answered because her mouth felt like the Sahara. Was she imagining things or was there really a hint of nervousness? Andrea lightly shook her head, it was nearly impossible that Miranda Priestly would be nervous in the presence of a former assistant, one that had left her of all things. When Miranda returned with a glass of water and wine for herself, Andrea had gathered enough courage to start the conversation. "Thank you", she said and took a sip, "What is it you want to talk about?" she asked politely and without a quiver in her voice.

Miranda evaded her gaze, probably afraid Andrea could see in her eyes what she thought and felt, "Something happened to me or not. But that isn't important, only that I realised a few things", she explained.

Nervousness and strain gave way to curiosity, "How can you not be sure if something happened to you?" Andrea wondered.

"Everything was more real than any dream I ever had. People, scents, fee...", Miranda stopped at the last word because she wasn't sure if she hadn't already said too much.

Andrea felt as if Miranda was talking about something she herself had experienced lately. First she and Miranda had been shot at the gala by Nate and the next thing she knew was that she was sitting behind her small desk again without so much as a delay of time. She needed to know more, "What happened in your dream?"

What could she say without having to fear that she would drive Andrea away? The fear that Andrea would disappear from her life again had been real as soon as the dream was over. She already missed the soft lips on her own, the touch of hands that gently stroked her skin and through her hair and words whispered lovingly into her ear. But having Andrea here alive, in front of her gave her the necessary strength to risk it, "Despite the end it was the best dream...", she paused briefly to look directly into Andrea's brown eyes, "You know I usually don't invite former assistants."

Even though she tried to detect something negative in the words, there was no accusation in the tone, "Why me then, Miranda", she asked and maintained eye contact.

"In my dream I have made the first step and didn't regret it for even one moment", she took a deep breath, "Without realising it you have become special to me", she admitted. Her blue eyes looked away from the brown ones because she was too afraid to find a negative reaction in them.

Andrea's heart made a somersault of joy and happiness. Never had she dared to hope that Miranda would feel that for her. Even though her mind said that she could be wrong her heart told her otherwise. Slowly she got up, walked over to Miranda, sat next to her and with her thumb and index finger she softly lifted Miranda's chin. Gently she turned Miranda's head her way so she couldn't evade her gaze. There were so many things she wanted to say right now but she couldn't put into words what was going on inside her. She knew only one way to convey her feelings and so she closed the distance between them and without hesitation their lips met.

Not a single word, she heard nothing from Andrea. Was she so shocked? What was it that Andrea thought? Because even though she didn't say it directly Andrea could read between the lines. Had she lost the younger woman forever? She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that Andrea had taken a seat next to her. The fingers under her chin startled her from her thoughts and she didn't even try to fight it. Her body reacted on its own accord to Andrea's touch. No resistance when the two digits took over the guidance of her head. The feeling of those, oh so velvety soft lips on her own were so familiar and although it seemed like the first time that their lips touched. With her eyes closed she got lost in the kiss and every remaining thought was of Andrea.

J'attendais, j'attendais, Le pays de ton corps le toucher de tes mains, Ma douce boussole mon nord, Le sens à mes demains, the words of the song sneaked into Andrea's mind. Words, spoken like a siren's call of longing, spoken by Miranda in her dream. She had felt the waves of emotion when Miranda quoted the lines from the song and the same emotions she could feel right now in that kiss. The kiss ended and she looked into blue eyes, "I love you Miranda."

"And I love you", Miranda answered. She grabbed Andrea's hand, "Would you like to stay?"

With a smile Andrea agreed, "There is nothing I would like better."

* * *

Two weeks later

Somewhere in the city.

"No, I can't believe I've seen that", a young woman said.

"What do you mean?", the man next to her asked.

"It's her fault, I'm sure", she grumbled, ignoring the question.

The man looked at the blonde woman who also appeared confused and shrugged her shoulders. Before they could ask another question though the puzzling explanation continued, "I can't understand how this could happen."

"Could you please explain what you mean", Serena wanted to know.

The redhead looked at Serena and Nigel, "Andrea Sachs", Emily answered curtly.

"Six? What has she done that got your knickers in a twist?" Nigel insisted curiously.

"I saw her yesterday."

Serena was getting impatient, "And?"

After a dramatic pause she offered the last piece of the puzzle, "I saw her, shortly before I delivered the Book, entering Miranda's house."

Before the listeners could digest the information she continued, "This was a surprise but what I really refuse to believe was the fact that she and Miranda ki...", she shook her head at the picture in her mind.

The other two guessed Emily's last word and chorused, "You mean kissed?"

"Oh yes", she confirmed.

The three of them sighed because they knew what was going to come when it was to become public knowledge.

* * *

At the same time

Andrea was lying on her belly on the big bed in Miranda's bedroom and was looking through the latest issue of Runway. She looked over her shoulder at the door of the bathroom but since it didn't open she returned to the magazine when she glimpsed something in the corner of her eyes. She knew that her curiosity would get the better of her so she didn't really think about it but simply tried to fish something from behind the bedside table. When she reached it she pulled the object out which turned out to be a CD. It must have fallen under the table when she kicked the table the last time in her sleepy haze. She looked at the CD but when she couldn't find out what was on it she put it in the player and pressed play. The CD started to play and when the first tunes of the song started to play she remained in her current position. It was the song from her dream and like the first time it lured her in.

The song had caught Andrea so deep in her mind that she didn't register Miranda opening the door of the bathroom and stopping in the door when she heard the song. Leaning against the frame she smiled at the younger woman who had turned her world upside down over the past few weeks. First it was a song of longing, then the memory of a dream or illusion that ended tragically and had at the same time become a second chance. It was strange that the both of them had experienced the same illusion and had thought it for real. Quietly she started to sing along and her voice joined harmoniously into the song. Every word revealed more about her feelings and nobody would have guessed they were Miranda Priestly's.

Now Andrea detected her presence and looked astonished before a small smile appeared on her lips. She got up, walked over to Miranda and took her hand, "I love you", she whispered.

Miranda smiled and with each word she drew nearer to Andrea's irresistible lips. Her singing was silenced when their lips met in a fiery kiss and pushed Andrea gently towards the bed. Like the wind was pushing a sailing boat, the tune of the song pushed their love and longing for each other farther and farther and the memory from a never existing past became their future.

The End


End file.
